Ninfomanía
by Dessirenya
Summary: No todo es lo que parece, en especial tratándose de Kothona, la nueva novia de sacrificio... Pero debajo de esa fachada de niña bien que sus estrictos padres le han obligado a construir, puede haber cualquier cosa. Ahora que ve la oportunidad de dejar caer el antifaz, no sólo se prestará a los juegos de los hermanos Sakamaki, sino que tomará las riendas de éstos. (Lemons a montón)
1. No todo es lo que parece

**Hola :D Este será mi primer Fic... Ya he escrito cosas antes, pero soy nueva en esto de los Fics... Como sea, esta idea surgió mientras veía la serie y pensaba en TODO lo que haría de estar en el lugar de Yui... Ya saben, nada de timidez y sonrojos, yo si me los violo (?)**

**Como sea, ¿Qué pasaría si nuestros queridos vampiros se encontraran con una chica capaz de seguirles el juego, y no sólo eso, sino sobrepasarlos? Esta es la historia de los hermanos Sakamaki y Kothone Kinomoto (me quebré la cabeza con el nombre). Llega la nueva novia, ellos esperan lo mismo de siempre; una niña tímida y asustadiza, de sangre dulce y carácter débil, desechable y aburrida... Pero a veces pasan cosas inesperadas... ****Disfrutenlo c:**

**No todo es lo que parece**

Kothone Kinomoto fue elegida como sacrificio por encajar perfectamente con el perfil: No era realmente bonita, pero algo había bajo ese aire desaliñado, esos lentes de fondo de botella, esa ropa holgada... Nada extraordinario, pero realmente no era fea. Carácter introvertido, callada, tímida, religiosa... Según sabían, toda una Santa... Lo necesario para no causar problemas, y claro, sangre de la mejor calidad.

Nunca habían tenido problemas con los sacrificios; eran estudiadas profundamente por mucho tiempo para evitar cometer errores... Ella no daría problemas, o eso creían, pues no imaginaban que eso podía ser sólo una muy buena fachada, que la mocosa tenía dotes e actriz, pues, la verdadera Kothona en realidad permanecía oculta bajo un disfraz de niña buena que sus padres (inconscientemente, ni siquiera ellos la conocían) la habían obligado a forjar.

Tampoco era ella consiente quien podría llegar a ser si cortaban las cadenas (pues como cadenas veía ella las represiones). Se conformaba con sus tal vez bastantes enfermas fantasías, sus lecturas secretas y su sesiones de placer autosuministradas, todo en medio de la noche, en total silencio (había aprendido hasta a gemir en silencio), sin que nadie la viera, sin que nadie supiera...

Pero bueno, aún era de día, y de día era una ovejita mansa y obediente, incluso ahora, que se encontraba lejos de la custodia de sus padres, sola en los asientos traseros de la limusina, con los ojos cerrados, abandonándose a una de sus fantasía... Había sido mandada a vivir con unos parientes lejanos por motivos que no habían quedado del todo claros, pero tampoco le importaban. No cuestionó cuando le informaron que dejaría su ciudad local para marcharse a un pueblo lejano, de nombre difícil de pronunciar, invisible en el mapa... De todas maneras, no tenía amigos, la restricción de sus padres alejaba a cualquiera, así que no extrañaría a nadie... Pero ahora no pensaba en eso, pues en ese momento, se encontraba sumergida en una de sus fantasías... Se imaginaba a si misma libre de su disfraz en el primer día de clases, recibiendo miradas lujuriosas de parte de todos, tanto hombres como mujeres... y poco a poco eso se transformaba en orgía (ya saben, el poder de la mente para ir de una cosa a otra)... Pero por el momento, debía volver a la realiddad, pues el chofer le informaba que ya habían llegado a su destino.

Tomó aire para darse valor y abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió bastante al ver la enorme mansión, "Esa gente debe tener mucho dinero" pensó. Tomó su maleta (sólo una, pues nunca había tenido muchas cosas, sus padres creían que fomentaba la avaricia o algo así) y se acercó a la entrada. No encontró un timbre. Iba a llamar usando los nudillos, cuando notó que la puerta estaba abierta. Lo pensó un momento, y finalmente, entró... Tal vez dejaron la puesta abierta para ella.

El lugar era aún más imponente por dentro... Todo era tan... elegante... Contrastaba enormemente con la sencillez de la pequeña casa en la que habitaba... los colores, los adornos, el diseño... Era muy diferente, pero le gustó. Permaneció varios minutos parada en la entrada, observando el lugar, hasta que por fin se animó a recorrer la casa. Al llegar a la sala, se fijó en que no estaba tan sola como creía. En el sillón se encontraba alguien acostado, aparentemente dormido. Se acercó a ver, y notó que era bastante guapo; pelirrojo, alto, con el aspecto desaliñado que a ella le gustaba... Se acercó a el para tocar su rostro, y notó que estaba helado... Alarmada, se acercó a su pecho, y notó que no se escuchaban los latidos, pero se distrajo de su preocupación al notar que su aroma era exquisito. Si en verdad estaba muerto, debía buscar ayuda, pero antes, quería disfrutar más de ese delicioso olor.

De pronto, una mano se posó en su cintura, dándole tremendo susto. Abrió los ojos, y notó que el chico pelirrojo la estaba observando... tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, que la miraban de la misma forma que un felino a su presa. Tragó saliva. Miró sobre su hombro y notó que la mano que sintió era propiedad del pelirrojo. Éste apretó su agarre, y la acercó más a él.

-Tonta humana, ¿cómo te atreves a interrumpir mi siesta?- Dio en un susurro, mientras rosaba el cuello de la Kothone con sus labios, provocando que ésta se estremeciera- Ahora tendré que castigarte- Pronunció esas palabras con voz apenas audibles, antes de lamer el cuello de la chica.

De pronto, el pelirrojo se encontraba sobre la chica, sujetandoe las manos sobre la cabeza para evitar que tratara de huir... pero aún así, no trató de defenderse, cosa que sorprendió al chico. Estaba acostumbrado a que forcejearan, gritara, lloraran, se resistieran... Pero esa chica pelinegra sólo cerraba los ojos mientras respiraba de forma agitada. Pensó que tal vez estaba demasiado asustada para reaccionar, idea que le agradó... Ignoraba que en realidad, se encontraba terriblemente excitada, estaba demasiado distraído para notar el olor característico que emanaba. Acercó sus labios a el lóbulo de Kothona, y lo lamió. Un leve gemido salió de los labios de la chica, dejando al chico bastante sorprendido... No es que el gran Ore-Sama no fuera capaz de excitar a una chica... pero era extraño que reaccionara de esa forma en lugar de notarse aterrada. Entonces notó el olor...

Esa chica estaba caliente verdad, no tonterías... Observó sus labios demasiado rojos entreabiertos, el ritmo acelerado al que su pecho subía y bajaba, el notable sonrojo en sus mejillas... aspiró el afrodisíaco aroma que emitía... era embriagante. Volvió a saborear su cuello esta vez en la parte donde se encontraban las venas, y notó que la piel ardía, al igual que el ritmo desquiciado de su pulso... Increíblemente sorprendido, (y aunque después tratara de negarlo, terriblemente excitado) rozó el cuello con sus colmillos, arrancando de los labios de la chica un gemido, seguido de unas palabras que lo dejaron anonadado; "Hazlo, no te detengas", susurró, enloqueciendo por completo al vampiro.

Kothona realmente no tenía idea de lo que estaban a punto de hacerle, ni del efecto que sus palabras tendrían en el chico,pero tampoco le importaba, sólo quería que siguiera.

Y así hubiera sido, si no hubieran escuchado una voz que decía, claramente irritada, "Ayato, ya te he dicho que reserves esas actividades para tu habitación".

**¿Qué les pareció? Agradecería los comentarios, pero quieran o no, voy a continuar. Saludos c:**


	2. Por la boca muere el pez

**Hola de nuevo *w* Sé que acabo de subir el primer capítulo, pero estoy inspirada, y luego me da hueva, así que mejor aprovecho (aunque llegue toda zombie a clases mañana). Antes que nada, gracias por leer ésto, de verdad, me hacen feliz y así c: (espero que lo lean, o quedaré como idiota). **

**Quiero aclarar una cosa: voy escribiendo los capítulos conforme las ideas me cruzan por la cabeza, siempre lo hago así... aunque ya tengo ideas sueltas a las que ordeno de forma cronológica y conecto mediante otros sucesos. El final no está planeado, así que Kothone puede quedarse con uno de los hermanos Sakamakis o con todos... Igual que esto puede acabar con su suicidio, una orgía (oshe si 7u7), shuri con Yui, o igual y se harta y se va con los Mukamis, no sé.**

**Por lo pronto, sólo tengo planeado incluir a los Sakamakis, pero igual y meto a más gente c: No sé, sugieran cosas, lo que sea DDDDD:**

**Ya mejor los dejo leer el capítulo, no sin antes dar las gracias a mis únicas lectoras: SofiAlexandra15 (gracias por comentar *w*), Komori Kanade y Abigail Lorea. Las hasmo shequetetas 3333**

**Por la boca muere el pez**

Pocas veces Ayato había deseado tanto beber la sangre de alguien... Y esta vez no sólo quería sangre, sino algo más... Sep, el pelirrojo se cargaba tremenda erección, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la humana. Quería matar a Reiji por interrumpirlo, suponía que la chica no se quedaba atrás. Estaban calientes, pero no había de otra, así que, de muy mala gana, Ayato se separó de la chica mientras soltaba un bufido. Estaba molesto, pero sabía que era mejor no retar al cuatro ojos.

Kothone se acomodó las gafas, el cabello y la ropa con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas, no a causa de la vergüenza, pues no sentía ni una pizca de esta, sino por el tremendo calentón que se había dado. No tenía la más remota idea de que estaba apunto de ser mordida, así que adjudicó la expresión de el joven con facha de mayordomo a que los había encontrado a medio faje... Bueno, algo así. Irónicamente, eso era lo último que cruzaba por la cabeza del pelinegro. La joven se concentró en calmar su respiración, mientras esperaba que alguien rompiera el silencio.

-¿No sé supone que es tu hora del té, Reiji?- Dijo Ayato, visiblemente molesto. La erección aún no se había ido.

-Y se supone que tu deberías estar estudiando, aunque no me sorprende que no sea el caso... Aunque debo admitir que no esperaba encontrarte con una humana. Sentí el olor y decidí ver que pasaba. ¿Tu la trajiste?-

Kothone se sintió extrañada por el hecho de que le llamaran "humana"... Pero bueno, realmente le daba igual, no era un término ofensivo, después de todo. Como sea, aparentemente ahora viviría en ese lugar, así que era mejor tratar de presentarse de la mejor manera posible después de ese extraño encuentro.

-Mi nombre es Kothone Kinomoto, el suyo es Reiji, ¿cierto?... Etto... El joven Ayato (así se llama, ¿cierto?) no fue quien me trajo, lo que sucede es que hace una semana mis padres me dijeron que...- No pudo continuar, pues se vio interrumpida por la autoritaria voz de Reiji.

-¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación contestar las preguntas que van dirigidas a otros?... Tus modales son pésimos.-

Kothone se mordió la lengua para evitar contestar "Pero es de peor educación hacerle comentarios respecto a sus modales a un extraño". Algo en su mirada le dijo que era mala idea, así que en lugar de eso, con su más que ensayado tono de niña asustada, balbuceó un "Lo siento mucho"...

Reiji puso los ojos en blanco. Esa falta de carácter era algo característico de las novias de sacrificio, unas desafortunadas chicas enviadas por la iglesia de forma periódica como alimento y entretenimiento para los hermanos... principalmente para lo primero, pues ya todos estaban bastante hartos de esas niñas tan insípidas. Nunca duraban demasiado, y a juzgar por el tono de esa respuesta, ésta no sería la excepción... incluso tal vez aguantaría menos. De una forma u otra, no le gustaba el desorden, así que debía hacer las presentaciones de rigor y acomodar a la monigota esa dentro de la mansión.

-Sígueme, éste no es lugar para hablar.-

Llegaron a una especie de estudio donde Reiji la invitó a tomar asiento.

-Entonces, tú eres la nueva novia...-

Ayato, que permanecía de pie en un rincón, aún bastante irritado, se sorprendió ante estas palabras. Ahora observaba a la chica con detenimiento, cosa que no había podido hacer antes. Parecía igual de nerd y aburrida que Reiji, era plana como un panqueque, y se estaba comportando de la misma manera que todas la estúpidas novias. Alzó una ceja, preguntándose como _esa cosa _lo había puesto tan caliente. Como sea, a juzgar por el aroma que emanaba, su sangre debía ser buena... Muy buena.

-¿Novia?- Preguntó, bastante confundida. Nadie le había dicho nada de novias... aunque por alguna razón, aunque no tuviera ni puta idea de que era a lo que se referían, la idea le gustaba.- No sé a que se refiere.-

El chico tomó aire, exasperado. Había dado esa explicación tantas veces que no se molestaba en tratar de contarlas. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo nuevamente, pero alguien más lo hizo por el.

-Novias de sacrificio; niñas vírgenes, aburridas y estúpidas que la iglesia nos manda cada cierto lapso de tiempo como alimento. Eligen a niñas muy religiosas e ingenuas, hijas de padres muy religiosos e ingenuos a los que no cueste demasiado convencer. Ahora, tú te sacaste el premio... Felicidades.- El que habló era un chico rubio que yacía tumbado en el suelo. No se había tomado la molestia de quitarse los audífonos mientras daba su pequeño discurso... o siquiera de abrir los ojos.

-¿Desde cuándo asumes el papel de anfitrión, pedazo de holgazán?- Preguntó Reiji, visiblemente irritado por la interrupción.

-Vine aquí porque deseaba dormir tranquilamente, pero ustedes me despertaron.- Bufó- Si podía resumir tu eterno discurso a diez segundos, el gasto de saliva valía la pena. Como sea, déjenme en paz, quiero dormir.-

-Y pensar que ese lastre es la futura cabeza de la familia... que desperdicio- Murmuró Reiji.- Creo que todo ha quedado bastante claro. Si no hay nada más que agregar (y espero que así sea), puedes retirarte a tu habitación. Ayato será el que te guíe.

-¡¿Por qué yo debo encargarme de Chichinashi?!- Exclamó el pelirrojo, visiblemente molesto.

-Es obvio que Shu no ayudará- Acompañó esta frase con una mirada llena de desprecio dirigida al susodicho.- No sé donde estén rus hermanos, y yo tengo asustos que atender.-

Ayato resopló molesto, y salió de la habitación. La chica sólo se quedó de pie, observándolo, hasta que el ojiverde le escupió un "¿Vienes o qué?". Lo siguió en silencio, con su habitual expresión vacía, inocente... Mientras por dentro se partía de la risa. Le resultaba muy gracioso el haberlo oído referirse a ella como "Chichinashi"... bueno, en verdad se veía plana, pero las apariencias engañan... "Si supiera..." Musitó en su fuero interno... Y que cerca había estado a punto de saber. Observó como el sol se ocultaba por una ventana... Era de noche, y esa noche pudo ser inolvidable para el pelirrojo, pues aunque era virgen, Kothone tenía muchas... muchas mañas... Pero el pelirrojo la cagó sin saberlo al llamarla plana. Y nuevamente rió en su fuero interno, a la vez que pensaba "Plana o no, estabas dispuesto a pasar un buen rato conmigo en el sillón, ¿No?". Realmente, no le molestaba, y el pelirrojo era bastante sexy... pero tenía cierto orgullo, y quería venganza.

-Ésta es.- El pelirrojo abrió la habitación que tenían de frente.- Tus cosas ya deben estar ahí.- Y dicho esto, se largó.

Una vez sola, con la puerta cerrada, Kothone se soltó a reír hasta quedar sin aire... Sin quitarse la ropa, se tumbó en la cama, donde volvió a revolcarse de la risa. Cerró los ojos, y recordó la escena del sofá... Se había quedado con las ganas, pero ya se las quitaría sola. Desabrochó la hebilla del cinturón que sujetaba a su cintura un pantalón varias tallas más grandes de lo necesario. Deslizó su mano al interior, y sonrió al pensar que pudo ser el pelirrojo, (y no Deduardo) quien estuviera a punto de darle placer. Idiota, murmuró, antes de comenzar esa placentera tarea.

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado... Los siguientes capítulos se pondrán más subidos de tono, y habrá salseo, lo prometo ;) **

**Por cierto, es más que obvio que Kothone se quería tirar a Ayato, pero se molestó porque le dijo plana... Luego Ayato se llevará una gran sorpresa (ya saben de que hablo). Debo agregar que, se no hacer dicho eso, Kothone le hubiera pedido continuar lo de la sala, y hubiera habido salseo... Con todo, y hasta se les olvidó probar su sangre, pero ya será luego c:**

**Por cierto, he pensado en hacer un capítulo en el que los hermanos lleven a Kothone de compras... No sé, ¿Que dicen?**

**Por lo pronto, hasta luego. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... Eso podría ser dentro de unas horas, no sé.**


	3. Que empiece el juego

**Hola otra vez :D Acabo de empezar la historia ayer en la noche, pero ya voy por el tercer capítulo... Sé que esto no es lo usual, pero en lo personal, no me gusta esperar para leer, así que no quiero hacerles eso... Aunque quien sabe, conociéndome, luego dejo las cosas a medias por un tiempo, pero créanme, de que termino esto, lo termino. **

**Quiero dar gracias a por comentar, seguir y añadir a favoritos la historia :3 Muchas gracias shequeteta, y lo sé, esos chicos deben ser violados (?) meh, lo serán. Contestando a la pregunta de SofiAlexandra15, sep, cabeza de Kepchut, y todos los hermanitos menos Raito son virginios. Smilesx568... El capítulo de las compras se hará :3 Será el siguiente, o el otro. Gracias por comentar y darle fav. a la historia :3**

**Este capítulo se pondrá algo hot tete, así que tápense los ojos y no lean si les da cosa. Decidí que quiero darle tantito aguante a Kothone, pero no se desesperen... Ah, y estoy considerando meter yaoi, no sé, ustedes dicen si aceptan y entre quienes.**

**Bueno, basta de divagaciones y empecemos :D **

**Que empiece el juego**

Al despertar, Kothone ya había asimilado el hecho de que era comida de vampiros, y que nunca volvería a casa. Ayato Sakamaki se lo había dejado claro, y ella lo había tomado bastante bien. Obviamente, al principio se había mostrado escéptica, pues los vampiros eran sólo un cuento, según sabía, pero Ayato se había encargado de demostrar que no era un chiste...

_FlashBack_

Kothone se despertó a eso de las 03:33 AM (la hora del diablo :v ) al sentir unas manos tirando de su ropa. Con la poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana, distinguió al inconfundible cabeza de Kepchup. Sonrió de forma burlona al pensar que, después de llamarla plana, se encontraba en su habitación tratando de desvestirla... Hombre tenía que ser.

-No te apures, no hay nada que ver; tu mismo dijiste que estoy plana-

-Tsk. Sigue soñando, el gran Ore-Sama jamás se interesaría por un bicho raro como tú.- Dijo, tratando de olvidar la escenita del sillón- Simplemente no puedes dormir con la ropa puesta, y no dejaré que mis hermanos te toquen, ya que eres de mi propiedad.-

-¿De tu propiedad?- Preguntó, escéptica. Se había referido a ella como a un objeto, cosa que hería su orgullo... Pero también le causaba cierto morbo; muchas de sus fantasías incluían ser dominada por alguien más. Un calor conocido empezó a invadir su cuerpo.- ¿Qué te hace creer eso?-

-No te sientas especial, Chichinashi. Realmente no lo eres, pero ya que fui el primero en verte, eres mi presa... Por lo tanto, seré el primero en probarte... El primero en todo...- Las últimas palabras las susurró en el cuello de la chica.

-¿Probarme?- Las dudas comenzaron a invadirla, y de pronto recordó todo ese lío de las novias de sacrificio, algo de que era la comida de los hermanos y todas esas cosas raras a las que no les prestó atención por andar pensando en cochinadas. ¿Se había metido con caníbales o traficantes de órganos? En todo caso, ya que no tenía escapatoria, no perdía nada con tratar de descubrirlo. -¿Probarme?- Eso podía tener varios sentidos, pero presentía que esta vez no era nada sexual, por lo menos, no del todo.- ¿Qué es todo esto, Ayato? ¿Qué quieren de mi?-

-Veo que a demás de plana, eres lenta Chichinashi...- Susurró en su oído, haciéndola estremecer.- Te lo diré de forma simple para que puedas captarlo... Somos vampiros, y tu eres nuestra presa...-

Kothone estaba apunto de alegar que los vampiros no existían, pero no la dejó hacerlo. Un grito de sorpresa escapó de sus labios cuando el pelirrojo clavó sus colmillos en el blanco cuello de la chica... Dolía, dolía mucho, pero a la vez, se sentía... ¿Bien?... Kothone siempre había disfrutado de hacerse cortes en partes que las prendas ocultaran (nada complicado, pues casi siempre ocultaba todo), y derramando gotas de cera hirviendo a su piel desnuda; esas cosas la excitaban, aunque nunca se había atrevido a mas por miedo a ser descubierta... Pero eso era diferente, muy diferente, y mucho, mucho mejor. Ayato esperaba una reacción de terror, pero se sorprendió al notar que ella permanecía inmóvil bajo su cuerpo, inexpresiva. Sentía la excitación en su sangre, pero por fuera, no mostraba nada... No sabía que ella estaba ocupando todo su autocontrol para no dejarse llevar. En las pocas horas que llevaba en la mansión le había acumulado unas enormes ganas al pelirrojo, pero su orgullo era mayor, así que, con toda su fuerza de voluntad, permaneció inmóvil. Si estaría tanto tiempo en ese lugar, ya tendría tiempo para quitarse las ganas que le traía.

Cuando Ayato terminó de beber, se encontraba también bastante excitado por el sabor de la sangre de la chica. No sólo era deliciosa, increíblemente dulce... Su excitación le daba un toque que la convertía en el manjar más exquisito. Comenzó a acariciar su cintura por debajo de la blusa, y estaba a punto de sacársela, pero la pelinegra lo paró en seco con las siguientes palabras:

-¿Estás tan urgido que necesitas meterte con un bicho raro como yo?... Vaya, Ore-Sama es bastante patético...- El tono era bastante mordaz. La chica era lista, y sabía que si trataba de detenerlo por la fuerza, solo lograría motivarlo más... Pero era obvio que era orgulloso, y era a su orgullo lo que debía atacar.

-No digas estupideces, Chichinashi. No eres tan afortunada.- Trataba de ocultar su irritación, pero no podía, así que, en lugar de eso, salió de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo.

Mientras la chica se ponía la bata de dormir que encontró al borde de la cama (no quería que a otro de los hermanos se le ocurriera vestirla), camino a su habitación, Ayato se preguntaba como era posible que aquella chica caliente de comentarios mordaces fuera la misma mocosa que horas antes actuaba como corderito asustado frente a sus hermanos mayores. Era extraño, sin duda, pero no era lo único que ocupaba su cabeza. Ambos se habían quedado bastante calientes, y decidieron arreglar la situación usando el mismo recurso.

_Fin del FlashBack_

Todo eso era bastan te extraño, si... Pero tenía bastantes ventajas; no volvería a ver a sus padres, esa era su oportunidad de deshacerse de ese tan odiado antifaz que había forjado... Sentía repulsión por la pequeña imbécil que fingía ser. Se exasperaba a si misma, pero no tenía de otra que aguantarse... Ahora no había nadie que mantuviera oculta a la verdadera Kothone Kinomoto... Pero mientras quitaba una a una las prendas de el disfraz, quería divertirse... Y nada como un buen baño para pensar.

Se quitó la bata de mangas largas que había usado para dormir, quedando sólo con un sostén deportivo (sólo tenía de estos) y unas bragas de algodón, todo blanco. Odiaba incluso su ropa interior, pero no tenía otra opción que utilizarla. No importaba ahora, ya se le estaba ocurriendo una forma de hacer que los hermanos le compraran un nuevo guardarropa (ella no tenía dinero). Al quitarse el sostén quedó visible un vendado que comprimía sus pechos. Soltó los amarres, y suspiró aliviada al sentirse libre. Masajeó sus adoloridos pechos para estimular la circulación, y soltó una risotada al recordar que Ayato la había llamado plana, pues esto era lo último que era. Dejándose las bragas puestas, se envolvió en una toalla y se metió al baño.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a un W.C. un lavabo y una ducha, ya que en eso consistía el único baño de su antigua casa, cosa que justificó su expresión de asombro al ver que el lugar era más grande que su viejo cuarto... Había una enorme bañera con varias botellitas lociones al rededor, y ella decidió que pasaría varias horas allí...

Se llevó una enorme sorpresa al notar que dentro de la tina se encontraba alguien; Era Shu, el mayor de los hermanos. Se encontraba sumergido con la ropa aún puesta, escuchando música, aparentemente dormido. Kothone no pudo evitar (se veía potable xD ) comérselo con los ojos y empezar a imaginar algunas escenitas bastante subidas de tono con el rubio que yacía en la tina... Pero ese no era momento. Ella había llegado dispuesta a darse un baño, y lo tendría.

-¿No se te ocurrió otro mejor lugar para dormir?-

Shu abrió los ojos perezosamente y posó su mirada en la humana. Tragó saliva, bastante sorprendido. Recordaba a la nueva novia como una mocosa plana, con unos enormes lentes, ropa mal combinada y el cabello recogido en una coleta desaliñada hacia atrás, lo que en conjunto le daba aspecto de rara de biblioteca. Nada que ver con la chica de largo y ondulado cabello azabache (que suelto le daba un aura rebelde) y enormes ojos verdes de mirada felina. En un momento, notó que no era fea, como había creído en un principio... Sus labios eran más rojos de lo normal, y sonreían naturalmente de forma seductora... Y su cuerpo... Al notarlo, el vampiro sintió que algo se endurecía bajo sus pantalones; no era plana, como había creído al principio... Todo lo contrario. Sus piernas se veían torneadas, apetitosas... Unas buenas nalgas y una cintura pequeña se insinuaban bajo la toalla que la cubría. Su piel, de aspecto cremoso, parecía rogar que la probara... Cerró los ojos nuevamente, tratando de ocultar su reacción.

-Soy el dueño de esta casa, y hago lo que se me da la gana- Respondió, tratando de que su coz sonara neutra.

-¿A quién diablos se le ocurre darse un baño con la ropa puesta? ¿Y por qué tenía que ser justamente en el baño de mi habitación?- Preguntó mordazmente. La respuesta del chico la había irritado.

-Ya te dije, hago lo que se me da la gana, es mi casa. Y si tanto te molesta que esté con ropa, desvísteme.- No había vuelto a abrir los ojos, pues no sabía lo que podía provocarle la visión de la chica semidesnuda... Había dicho eso último con la intensión de molestarla y hacer que se largara, convencido de que pasaría lo mismo que con todas las niñatas, que ante esta clase de comentarios, se retiraban avergonzadas... El tono mordaz que acababa de emplear Kothone lo había sorprendido, pues creaba un contraste no sólo con las novias anteriores, sino con ella misma, la noche anterior... De todas formas, esperaba escuchar un balbuceo lleno de vergüenza, o sus pasos al retirarse...

Silencio. Shu sonrió triunfal, pues no tardaría en irse. Error.

Al tener los ojos cerrados, no pudo notar la mirada cargada de lujuria que Kothona le lanzó hasta ese último comentario. Era obvio que era una broma, pero aún así, se acercó de forma gatuna al chico. Sin decir palabra, comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del rubio.

-Que... ¿Qué haces?...- Logró balbucear el chico, abriendo los ojos como platos. Definitivamente, eso no se lo esperaba.-

-Lo que me pediste- Susurró Kothone seductóramente, al tiempo que comenzaba a tirar de los pantalones del chico. Una vez fuera éstos, procedió a quitarle la camisa. No pudo hacerlo, porque fue jalada hacia la tina, cayendo dentro, frente al chico. Se miraron unos momentos. Los ojos azules mostraban sorpresa... y deseo. Sin decir palabra, la tomó de la cintura, aún con la toalla puesta y la atrajo hacia él para poder besarla. Ella se dejó hacer, y correspondió con maestría a el apasionado beso. A la menor oportunidad, la chica logró despojar a Shu de su camisa, y éste arrojó lejos la toalla.

Estaban ardiendo. Él no tenía idea de como ésto había pasado, pero no le importaba. Los iglesia se había equivocado con esa chica, hecho sin precedentes. Ella era distinta. Shu descendió por el cuello de la azabache, mientras ésta soltaba leves quejidos. Gimió descaradamente cuando el rubio comenzó a besar uno de sus pechos.

-Muérdeme- Dijo, haciendo que el vampiro respingara. A pesar de la sorpresa, lo hizo, haciendo que la chica arqueara la espalda a causa del placer.

En definitiva, ella no era como las otras.

**Bien, tenía muchas ganas de escribir la escena de la bañera... Está en mi cabeza desde que vi el anime, y maldije a Yui por no desvestirlo cuando se lo pidió. Tal vez suba más tarde el capítulo cuatro, no sé. Aprovechando que es fin de semana, y que ya dormí bien ya que me salté la escuela... **

**La visita al centro comercial se hará. Trataré de hacerla graciosa, pero déjenme advertirles que la comedia no es lo mío. Por cierto, ¿Qué les pareció el FlashBack? Nunca había escrito uno... Pero siempre hay una primera vez.**

**Hasta luego, y Gracias por leer...**

**Atentamente: Dess.**


	4. Una pizca de cordura

**Holiwis c: Como verán, tengo mucho tiempo libre, pues estoy aquí de nuevo, escribiendo esto mientras armo un cadáver exquisito (o algo así) con Abi... Ah, y acosando a un amigo para que me haga un dibujo de Kothone (lo soborné con chocolate). No sé, siempre soy así, cuando se me mete algo a la cabeza (una idea, un libro, una serie) dejo todo hasta terminar lo que empecé, y a veces ni así... Así que no se sorprendan si llego a actualizar hasta cuatro veces en un día. Tengo planeado hacer una historia bastante larga, así que de todas formas, estaré un buen tiempo metida en ésto. **

**Esperen de todo, incluso Yaoi (?)... No, eso denlo por seguro. **

**Por cierto, hace poco escribí un cuento ajeno al la serie, pero la verdad me inspiré en Kanato (puede ser cualquiera, pero lo elegí a él) y he estado pensando en modificar un poco la historia para dejar en claro quien es mi personaje, antes de subirla aquí. Díganme si hay alguien interesado (advierto que es algo un poco enfermo y nada romántico).**

**Una cosa más... ¿Se han preguntado que pasará cuando Kothone y Raito se encuentren? ¿Acaso explotará el mundo? Sólo les puedo asegurar que las cosas se pondrán color pelo de Ayato...**

**Ahora sí, comencemos :3 **

* * *

><p><strong>Una pizca de cordura.<strong>

Menos mal esa pregunta había cruzado por su cabeza. No quería ni pensar en las desastrosas consecuencias que pudieron surgir de no haber parado. Por más que la calentura fuera indescriptible, no valía la pena. Pero algo había aprendido de todo eso: de ahora en adelante, tendría siempre un paquete de condones a la mano.

Kothone estaba bastante molesta por haber tenido que interrumpir aquella pequeña sesión de "intercambio de afecto" con Shu. El joven vampiro, no sabiendo que hacer en esa situación, decidió hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, acostarse en el suelo e intentar volver a dormir, pero ambos sabían que no sería así de fácil. Dirigió una nada discreta mirada a la entrepierna del vampiro. No había alcanzado a despojarlo de los boxers, pero la tela mojada se adhería a su cuerpo, ayudando a que se marcara el enorme bulto que se había formado a causa de la tremenda erección. Recorrió su cuerpo con los ojos cargados de lujuria. Que no pudieran hacer "eso" no significaba que iba a dejar que el chico se quedara en ese estado por su culpa.

_FlashBack_

Kothone se encontraba encima de Shu dentro de la bañera, recorriendo el torso del chico con las manos, mientras el saboreaba de ese manjar "llevado a la cama" que era para él la sangre de la nueva novia, aderezada por la excitación... y el hecho de que la estaba tomando de sus pechos. La chica gemía de forma descarada, sin miedo a que la escucharan los otros vampiros; al contrario, la idea de que alguno de ellos irrumpiera en el baño (en especial cierto pelirrojo con complejo de superioridad que la había llamado "bicho raro" y "plana") descubriéndolos en esa situación, le resultaba sumamente divertida.

De pronto, el rubio la tomó de la cintura y se levantó de la bañera, con ella a cuestas. La chica se aferró a las caderas del chico, rodeándolas con ambas piernas. Ambos gimieron en los labios del otro cuando sintieron que sus entrepiernas se rozaban... Buscando más placer, la chica comenzó a mover sus caderas para crear fricción, cosa que enloqueció al vampiro. Sin ninguna delicadeza, la arrinconó en el lavabo, besándola de forma desenfrenada. Lentamente, sus labios comenzaron a decender por el cuello de la chica, pasando por sus hombros, su pecho, su vientre... En el camino, los colmillos fueron dejando marcas al desgarrar la piel. El olor a sangre logró excitar aún más al rubio, haciendo que sintiera una punzada de dolor en la entrepierna. Lentamente, comenzó a bajar las bragas de la chica usando sólo la boca, haciendo que se estremeciera por el roce de aquellos labios.

Kothone sólo cerraba los ojos y se dedicaba a disfrutar. Se sentía el ser más afortunado del planeta al haber caído en el lugar perfecto para saciar sus oscuros apetitos. Y pensar que apenas el día anterior aún se encontraba bajo el yugo de su vieja familia... Un momento. Una cosa lleva a otra, y al pensar en la palabra "familia" una pregunta llegó a la mente de Kothone.

-¿Es posible que un vampiro deje embarazada a una humana?-

Shu paró en seco con aquella pregunta. No sólo era posible que un vampiro embarazara a una humana; de hecho, las probabilidades de que eso sucediera eran tres veces mayores comparadas con las de una relación entre dos humanos, y se lo hizo saber de esa manera. No quería detenerse, pero no contaban con protección... Tal vez podría pedirle un favor a su hermano menor, Raito, pero eso significaba que tendría que soportar sus estúpidos comentarios: definitivamente, ésto tampoco era opción... Así que, de muy mala gana, Shu se separó de la humana y se dirigió a otro rincón del baño, dispuesto a esperar a que su "amigo" se calmara.

_Fin del FlashBack_

Otra vez, el rubio no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo observado. La chica se bajó del lavabo y se acercó al lugar donde el rubio yacía.

-Sabes... Ya que yo provoqué esto- Al hablar, rozó con la mano la erección del chico, arrancándole un leve gemido.- Creo que debo hacer algo para compensarte.- Sonrió con picardía al notar que nuevamente tenía la atención de ese par de ojos azules. Besó sus labios suavemente, y antes de que el chico tuviera oportunidad de responder, empezó a decender por su cuello, su pecho y su abdomen, dejando marcas en todo su recorrido. Al llegar a la linea del boxer, se dedicó a recorrerla con la punta de la lengua, haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera. De pronto, se detuvo, haciendo que el chico se sintiera desesperado.

Recibe en tu pie.-

No sólo era un vampiro; era el mayor de los hermanos, futuro cabeza de familia, sucesor de el rey de los vampiros. El no seguía órdenes de nadie, si acaso, tal vez la de su padre, pero sólo eso. Podía tomar lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera, aunque no lo demostrara con un carácter arrogante comodo l el de su hermano Ayato. El estaba para dar órdenes, no para recibirlas... Pero aún así, obedeció a la orden de esa insignificante humana. Quería más de ese placer que nunca antes le había sido proporcionado, y si para conseguir que la chica no se detuviera tenía que lamer el suelo, lo haría, pues tenía una idea de a dónde se dirigía, y el lo deseaba.

Kothone sonrió al ver la mansedumbre con la que respondió el chico. ¿Resultaba tan fácil controlar a un hombre? Era divertido, muy divertido.

-¿En dónde nos habíamos quedado?- Susurró la chica, mientras acariciaba el miembro del chico por debajo del boxer.

-Estabas a punto de compensar el haberme dejado tan caliente.- Respondió, sin saber de dónde sacó la voz.

-Cierto- Ronroneó la chica.

Se arrodilló para quedar a la altura indicada. El la miraba expectante, ansioso, desde arriba... A pesar de tener 19 años, nunca había tenido esa clase de experiencias. Si: Shu Sakamaki, el mayor de los hermanos, futuro heredero y toda esa cantaleta, seguía siendo virgen... (_Inserte musiquita dramática_)

Dejó de pensar en eso, y se concentró en las sensaciones que la mano de esa joven le hacía experimentar... Ya había sido despojado de la única prenda que le quedaba, por lo que se encontraba completamente desnudo, con el cabello y el cuerpo aún mojado, y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, recargado contra la pared, respirando de forma agitada, mientras observaba la mano aparentemente experta haciendo eso.

Era extraño; el sabor de su sangre indicaba que aún era virgen, pero la seguridad con la que su mano subía y bajaba decía otra cosa... Ya tendría tiempo de averiguar después, por el momento, sólo cerró los ojos, abandonándose al placer. Conservó la pizca de cordura que le quedaba sólo por unos segundos más, antes de que los labios de la chica se posaran sobre su miembro.

_Unas horas más tarde..._

Todos se encontraban sentados en el comedor esa mañana, cosa no muy común, ya que les costaba guardar la compostura estando todos juntos, pero todos querían conocer a la nueva habitante de la casa. Ocasionalmente, dirigía una mirada hacia Shu, quien de inmediato fingía estar dormido, aunque podía notar que se sonrojaba levemente. También notó que Raito la observaba con descaro, tratando de adivinar las curvas que pudieran insinuarse por debajo de la ropa holgada que llevaba. Recopilando los datos obtenidos desde la noche anterior hasta el momento, Kothone llegó a las siguientes conclusiones:

1.-Podría divertirse con Shu, ya que era bastante fácil de manipular. De ahí, no le causaría problemas, ya que era obvio que era alguien tranquilo.

2.-Más le valía ganarse a Reiji, pues el era el que poseía el control de la casa. No le costaría trabajo si mantenía parte de su papel de niña virtuosa... Más adelante tal vez podría divertirse con él.

3.-Ayato la dejaría en paz si sabía como picar su orgullo. Por otro lado, podía usar ese mismo recurso para divertirse un rato con él.

4.-Se llevaría muuuuuuuuuuuy bien el chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño llamado Raito.

5.-Del que probablemente sacaría menos provecho, sería Kanato, un chico de cabello y ojos lilas que a pesar de tener la edad de Raito y Ayato (pues, según lo que sabía, era n trillizos) era extremadamente infantil.

6.-Debía mantenerse alejada de las vajillas de Reiji y de "Teddy", el inseparable oso de peluche de Kanato.

7.-Subaru, el menor de los hijos, a pesar de aparentar ser rudo, era extremadamente tímido; por lo tanto, había decidido que perdería la virginidad con él, a manera de reto y diversión (estaba segura de que se partiría de la risa con las reacciones del peliblanco).

8.-Dado que todos los hermanos estaban buenísimos, la pasaría muy, muy, muy bien, durante su estancia en la mansión.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, éste fue el cuarto capítulo de "Ninfomanía", y la moraleja del día (o de a noche) es: Sin globo no hay fiesta, o no sé.<strong>

**Creo que esta vez no tengo más comentarios que agregar... Oh, cierto, quería aclarar una cosa: Kothone tiene 15 años. Las edades de los demás hermanos, ya las conocen. **

**De nuevo, gracias por leer. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios (cada que recibo un correo anunciando que tengo un nuevo Review, mi modalidad FanGirl se activa).**

**Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima... Por cierto, el otro capítulo será un intento de comedia (?) O meh, quien sabe, ni yo confío en mi palabra...**

**Ahora si, me largo...**

**Con cariño: Dess**

**Besitos.**

**Chao.**


	5. Demasiado fácil

**¿Qué Onda? xD **

**Desde antes de escribir el cuarto capítulo, me moría de ganas de escribir éste... ¿Por qué? Ni idea, tal vez porque al fin interviene uno de mis personajes favoritos... ¡Raito! (Me encanta, no sé por qué :3 )**

**Aquí les dejo un dato sobre Kothone Kinomoto: Realmente, no acabo de crearla. Es mía, pero digamos que sólo le cambie el nombre y le quité unos años a Jake, la protagonista de uno de mis cuentos (Jake: amor en tiempos de guerra). No sé, son igualitas (?) ...Ah, e inspiré su nombre en Kothonoha, de School Days, y Sakura, de card captor (lo sé, no tengo imaginación :v )**

**Sin nada extra que agregar por el momento (juro que en la mañana tenía un buen de cosas en la cabeza)... ¡QUE EMPIECE EL DESMADRE! (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Demasiado fácil<strong>

-Por una vez, apoyo a Reiji- Dijo Subaru, ante la sorpresa de los presentes. Hasta Kothone, que no llevaba ni 24 horas con ellos, había notado que los hermanos obedecían a Reiji sólo por miedo a que los envenenara o algo así. -Es una estupidez gastar todo tu dinero en una muñeca de porcelana (que ni está bonita), y más aún cuando acabamos de llegar.-

-¡PERO YO LA QUIERO!- Chilló Kanato, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kothone puso los ojos en blanco. Si había conseguido que los hermanos la llevaran al centro comercial, no era precisamente para ver los berrinches de aquel mocoso en primera fila. De buena gana lo hubiera dejado plantado lloriqueando, pero los hermanos no estaban dispuestos a dejarlo solo en ese estado, no porque le tuvieran lástima a su hermanito, más bien, les daba miedo que pudiera hacer alguna estupidez en un lugar público. Irse sola tampoco era una opción, ya que Reiji creía que podía tratar de huir... Eso, y que ella no tenía dinero. Pero tenía que hacer algo, ya que dudaba poder convencer a los hermanos para que la sacaran a pasear nuevamente... Bueno, hacer que Raito convenciera a Reiji nuevamente...

_FlashBack_

Al terminar el desayuno, en lugar de dirigirse a su habitación, Kothone decidió recorrer la mansión para conocer. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos, y ya llevaba un buen rato así cuando vio entreabierta la puerta de una habitación. La chica había notado que todas las puertas estaban cerradas con llave, pero al ver una oportunidad de curiosear, no la dejó pasar, y sin pensarlo dos veces entró.

Supuso que sería el cuarto de uno de los hermanos y por lo tanto no debía estar ahí, pero al ver que estaba vacío, decidió curiosear un poco. Le gustaba la decoración... de hecho, le pareció que si hubiera sido diseñada por ella, no podría haber sido muy diferente... A demás, olía a vainilla, seguro gracias a velas aromáticas. Ella adoraba ese olor. Cerró los ojos, y aspiró profundamente, dejando su mente en blanco por unos segundos para poder disfrutar más de ese aroma...

-Vaya vaya...- Dijo una voz juguetona, haciendo que Kothone se sobresaltara, pero al notar a quien pertenecía, esbozó una sonrisa. -Mira lo que trajo el viento...-

-Raito- Susurró la chica, ensanchando la sonrisa al presentir que las cosas se pondrían interesantes.

-Me sorprendes, Bitch-Chan...-Kothone alzó una ceja al oír aquel apodo... Ofensivo, pero aún así, le gustó.- Mira que venir a mi habitación... No puedes negar que estás tratando de provocarme.- El chico la tomó por la espalda, y empezó a besar su cuello. El sabor de la piel de la chica era exquisito.

-Puedo jurar que esa no era mi intención- El chico se sintió bastante sorprendido al escuchar la seguridad con la que habló; igual que todos, dio por hecho que sería igual de sosa que las otras...- Pero eso no significa que sea una mala idea.-

Mientras hablaba, la chica se había dado media vuelta, sin perder el contacto con el castaño, quedando frente a él. Ese comportamiento era algo que sorprendía al joven, pero le gustó. Algo le dijo que al fin había encontrado con quien divertirse de verdad. Todas las novias tenían lo suyo físicamente hablando, y ésta no era la excepción. Durante el desayuno, Raito había estado estudiandola, pues a diferencia de sus hermanos, el notó que bajo esas enormes gafas y los mechones de cabello que ocultaban su rostro, era bastante más que "aceptable". Le gustó esa tonalidad anormalmente intensa de sus labios, y había tomado la determinación de probarlos a la primera oportunidad. Lo hizo, y la chica le correspondió sin titubear. También fue el único de los hermanos que notó que, bajo esa ropa varias tallas más grandes de lo necesario, se escondía un muy buen cuerpo. Lo comprobó tocándola descaradamente por encima de la ropa.

-Me sorprendes, Bitch-Chan, no puedo negarlo... Aunque nadie esperaría la gran cosa de alguien con ese aspecto de ratón de biblioteca. -Comentó Raito con su clásico tono cantarín -Dime, Bitch-Chan, ¿dónde aprendiste a besar así?.-

-En los libros, Raito-Kun, ¿Donde si no?.- Respondió de forma juguetona.

En definitiva, esta chica estaba comenzando a caerle realmente bien... Volvió a besarla, y ella correspondió de buena gana, mientras pasaba sus brazos al rededor de su cuello.

-¿Por qué te escondes? Con ese rostro y ese cuerpo podrías tener el mundo a tus pies?- Ahora Kothone fue la que se sorprendió un poco... No esperaba que Raito fuera tan observador... Aunque bueno, después de manosearla tanto (y eso que no llevaba tres minutos en el cuarto) tampoco era algo taaan extraordinario...

-Es una larga historia...- Dijo entre suspiros, pues el castaño estaba besándole el cuello. En eso, recordó que en la mañana estaba pensando en cambiar su guardarropa, y una idea comenzó a formularse en su cabeza... No tenía dinero, y no necesitaba preguntar para saber que no le estaba permitido salir, pero eso sería lo de menos si movía bien sus cartas.- Realmente, ahora ya no tengo motivos para seguir haciéndolo, salvo que ésto.- señaló el feo suéter de rayas y la larga falda que portaba- Es lo único que tengo... Pero ahora que lo mencionas, como mínimo puedo deshacerme de ésto.- Y antes de terminar de hablar, se quitó las tan odiadas gafas (que realmente no necesitaba) las arrojó al suelo, y las pisó con desdén.

Raito observó la acción en silencio. La nueva humana era un estuche de monerías sin duda alguna. Mientras tanto, la pelinegra echó en mano un cuchillo que encontró en el tocador, y antes de que el Raito pudiera preguntarse para qué diablos la quería, Kothone cortó de tajo suéter, corpiño y vendas, quedando (la muy canija no traía blusa :v ) desnuda de cintura para arriba.

Raito soltó un largo silbido... Definitivamente era un estuche de monerías.

-Esas cosas ya me incomodaban demasiado... la anemia y la falta de circulación no son una mezcla agradable- Hizo una mueca de disgusto- Pero no tengo otra opción... Como ya dije, es lo único que tengo... Realmente nunca tuve la oportunidad de elegir mis propias cosas, pero estoy segura de que serían más de tu agrado que éstos trapos... Como sea, no importa... de todas maneras, no tengo ni dinero ni oportunidad para salir ahora...-

Raito alzó una ceja, captando rápidamente la indirecta.

-No tengo problema con tenerte desnuda por la casa.- Replicó Raito, de forma burlona.

Kothona puso los ojos en blanco... Era hora del plan B (LOL, hasta plan B tenía :v )...

-Si me llevas de compras, prometo conseguir lencería sexy y mostrártela TODA... Obviamente puesta.-

-Trato hecho.-

_Fin del FlashBack_

Bien, no quedaba de otra. Tomó aire, y puso su mejor sonrisa antes de acercarse al ojilila. Lo tomó de los hombros delicadamente, y le habló de la misma forma que lo haría una madre:

-Kanato, estoy segura de que esa muñeca seguirá aquí dentro de un rato, así que, ¿Por qué no recorres toda la tienda antes de comprarla? Tal vez te encuentres algo que te guste más, y en el caso contrario, te ahorrarás la molestia de cargar con ella todo el tiempo. Hay muchas tiendas de dulces en este lugar, y no será algo que te quite demasiado dinero.- Habló con voz melosa, dejando a todos sorprendidos. Secó las lagrimas del pilimorado con delicadeza, y seguido de ésto, lo abrazó. Raito, que estaba frente a ella, levantó una ceja, y en respuesta, ella puso los ojos en blanco he hizo una mueca de disgusto que sólo el castaño notó. - Ahora, si estás de acuerdo con lo que te dije, te recomiendo ir a "El panqueque feliz" (no se me ocurrió otra cosa xD ) cerca de mi antigua casa había una sucursal... Tienen un pastel de moras muy bueno.-

Kanato se le quedó viendo con ojos de borreguito mientras asentía tímidamente. Nunca nadie lo había consolado de esa forma, y estaba sorprendido, pero feliz.

-Ve ahora, vi que no había demasiada fila.- Dijo, ampliando su sonrisa. -Recuerda que nos veremos afuera del restaurante de comida mexicana a las ocho en punto.-

El chico esbozó una tierna sonrisa, muy diferente a la mueca de desquiciado que acostumbraba. Asintió, y dio media vuelta, sin dirigir una mirada a sus hermanos antes de salir corriendo para perderse entre la multitud.

Kothone se quedó expectante unos segundos, observando como Kanato se perdía entre la multitud. Por culpa del mocoso habían perdido media hora... Pero aún así, realmente no podía decir que le había molestado consolarlo. Entonces recordó que tenía compañía. Los cinco vampiros la observaban idiotizados, sorprendidos ante la proeza que acababa de realizar.

-¿Podemos irnos ahora?- Dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco, confundiendo a los chicos ante el drástico cambio de tono.- Ya perdimos mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Saben? Realmente, me partí la cabeza con este capítulo. Empecé a eso de las dos de la tarde, y ya casi son la 11 de la noche. Espero que haya valido la pena y les guste.<strong>

**No me critiquen por lo de "El panquesito feliz" los nombres siempre me causan problema, y no estaba de humor para quebrarme la cabeza, así que puse la primera tontería que pensé.**

**El próximo capítulo será también en el centro comercial, pero esta vez, sin flashbacks que roben espacio... Soy muy neuras para hacer un capítulo demasiado largo, no sé si me explico...**

**Y bueno... sé que realmente ese no es Kanato, pero por favor, no me maten D: Prometo que trataré de apegarme más a los personajes, pero eso cuando no esté tan cansada.**

**Hasta luego :D**


	6. Seguro no te lo esperabas

**¡Hey!**

**Encontré una canción perfecta para la relación entre Kothone y Raito (tal vez para todos los vampiros, pero amo a el duo atómico). Se llama "I Want your bite" de Chris Crocker (Si, como el de los padrinos mágicos). Escúchenla, y verán a que me refiero... Tal vez hago que se la dedique en un capítulo (?) **

**Bueno, hoy estoy de buenas, y espero no atorarme todo el día en la historia. Mañana tengo escuela, y conseguí dos mini empleos (sólo me pagan en uno, pero la experiencia es lo que cuenta... Lo sé, soy medio idiota), así que me va a costar publicar, pero igual, lo intentaré. **

**Disfruten este capítulo c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Seguro no te lo esperabas<strong>

Aunque la responsabilidad de cuidar a la humana era de todos, no pasó mucho tiempo para que cada uno se fuera por su lado, excepto Subaru, al que Reiji había dado la orden explícita de cuidar a Kothone en todo momento, pues no confiaba demasiado en ninguno de los otros, y el mismo tenía asuntos de los cuales ocuparse (dijo eso porque también quería divertirse)... Y Raito, que no pensaba dejar a la chica, pues presentía que las cosas se pondrían interesantes... A demás, el mismo quería elegir algunas de las prendas de la chica.

Subaru no veía la presencia de su hermano con buenos ojos. No sentía ningún interés por la nueva novia... bueno, tal vez algo de curiosidad bien disimulada; La forma de calmar a Kanato, seguida del cambio de expresión tan brusco... Ninguna de las cosas iba con el perfil de las novias, ni siquiera lo primero, pues generalmente eran demasiado idiotas-miedosas para pensar en algo en esos casos. Si, sentía curiosidad, pero sólo eso. Si desconfiaba de su hermano, no era por protección a la humana, sino porque no quería verse involucrado en las idioteces de Raito.

-¿No se supone que deberías estar buscando a quien acosar sexualmente?- Preguntó el peliblanco, sin tratar de ocultar su irritación.

-¿De verdad tienes esa idea de mi, hermanito? Me lastima que puedas pensar tales cosas de mi.- Respondió Raito, fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

Subaru se molestó más ante tan descarada respuesta, pero decidió no seguirle el juego, limitándose a chasquear la lengua, molesto. No pensaba hacer un escándalo en un lugar público.

-¿Podemos entrar a esa tienda?- Preguntó Kothona, con vocecita de niña incapaz de matar una mosca, mientras ponía ojitos de cachorro atropellado. Ahora que se había desecho de los lentes, todos habían notado que su mirada podía ser una poderosa arma.

_FlashBack_

Los seis hermanos y Kothone se encontraban en la limusina, rumbo al centro comercial, cada uno entretenido en lo suyo; Kanato murmurándole cosas a Teddy, Shu durmiendo, Reiji revisando su lista de compras, Subaru leyendo "Orgullo y Prejuicio" (agradecido de que ninguno de sus hermanos preguntaran de que trataba), Ayato comiendo Takoyakis que llevaba en un plato desechable (ante el desagrado de Reiji, quien odiaba que sus hermanos comieran en el carro) y Raito viendo un video porno, sin siquiera haberse tomado la molestia de ponerse los audífonos. Kothone estaba tratando de ver el video de Raito por encima de la cabeza de Shu, que se había quedado dormido sobre su hombro. En eso estaba, cuando Ayato la interrumpió con una pregunta.

-Hey, Chichinashi, ¿acaso no usabas lentes?- Kothone sintió como todos los vampiro (menos Raito y Shu, pues el primero ya la había visto, y estaba más interesado en su video, mientras el segundo seguía dormido) clavaban sus miradas en ella.

-Es verdad, Teddy. Hoy en la mañana Kothone-san usaba unas enormes gafas-Apuntó Kanato.

-Oh... Bueno, simplemente ya no las necesito.- Respondió Kothone, negándose a dar más explicaciones.

_Fin del FlashBack_

-Tsk. Como sea- Gruñó Subaru.

Raito ayudó de buena gana a la chica para elegir prendas que probarse; obviamente, eligió cosas de estilo sexy-provocatvo, como faldas y shorts muy cortos, pantalones muy pegados, tops bastante reveladores... Pero realmente las elecciones de la misma Kothone no eran muy diferentes. En los probadores, Raito se la comía con los ojos cada que salía a modelarle una nueva prenda, y ella respondía guiñandole un ojo, o sonriendo de forma coqueta. Subaru pasó por alto todo eso, pues estaba muy picado leyendo su libro. El proceso se repitió varias veces en distintas tiendas, casi casi sin variantes. Ya tenían un montón de bolsas, cuando pasaron frente una tienda de artículos electrónicos... Kothone nunca había tenido un celular o una computadora, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo...

-Hey Raito, ¿Te gustaría tener un video mío parecido al de la pelirroja que veías camino a casa?- A Raito le brillaron los ojos ante semejante proposición, mientras la pelinegra sonreía de forma coqueta.

-Creo que a cualquiera le gustaría eso, Bitch-Chan-

-Es una lástima que no tenga algo así como un celular para grabar...- Raito siguió la dirección de la mirada de la chica, y notó que se dirigía a la tienda de electrónicos. Al notar que había captado la idea, preguntó. -Mientras ves eso, ¿Puedo adelantarme con Subaru a seguir con las compras?-

-Sólo no lo rompas- Respondió el castaño, sonriendo de forma traviesa.

Raito se metió a la tienda de electrónicos, mientras los otros dos seguían caminando. Subaru ni siquiera había notado que su hermano se había ido, pues estaba por llegar al final de su libro, desesperado por saber que sería de Elizabeth. Era un milagro que no chocara con ninguna persona. Por lo tanto, tampoco notó cuando el y la pelinegra entraron a una tienda de lencería. Se sentó como niño obediente en el lugar que Kothone le asignó, sin echar una mirada a su entorno.

Mientras tanto, Kothone se había hecho ya de varias prendas para probarse, y se dirigió a los vestidores, dónde había dejado a Subaru. El chico estaba por finalizar el último capítulo, cuando una mano en su hombro o devolvió a la realidad.

-Subaru, ¿como me veo?- Preguntó Kothone, con voz coqueta.

El chico no supo que contestar. Sentía que la cara le ardía, y no era para menos; estaba casi tan rojo como el pelo de Ayato. Kothone estaba frente a el, vestida con un corsé negro con encajes, bragas al juego y unas medias de red unidas al corsé mediante delgadas correas. Se había soltado el cabello, dándole un aire rebelde... en resumen, se veía muy sexy. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Incluso se había olvidado de su libro.

-¿Subaru?- Dijo la chica, divertidísima ante la reacción del peliblanco.

-Te... te ves bien- Logró responder a duras penas.

Subaru trató de volver a centrarse en su lectura, pero no pudo. Cada que la chica se probaba algo nuevo, salia a pedir la opinión del joven, quien a este paso ya no era capaz de hablar. Mientras la chica estaba detrás de las cortinas, se revolvía incomodo en la silla, tratando de regular su respiración, y controlar la enorme erección que se había erigido bajo sus pantalones.

Un rato después, Subaru sentía que por fin estaba recobrando la calma. La chica llevaba más tiempo de lo habitual en el probador, y eso le dio la esperanza de que por fin estuviera ordenando las cosas y vistiéndose para irse. En eso, escuchó que la pelinegra lo llamaba desde el probador.

-¡Subaru!... ¿Puedes entrar, por favor?-

-¿Pa... para qué quieres que entre?- Respondió, con la voz entrecortada, sonrojándose nuevamente.

-Etto... Se me... Se atoró el broche del sujetador, y no puedo quitármelo...- La respuesta hizo que el chico enrojeciera aún más.

El chico se quedó estático, sin saber que hacer. Le daba miedo (ajam si claro) entrar al probador, dónde encontraría a la chica semidesnuda, y esta vez no sólo la vería, sino que tendría que tocarla... Se estremeció de solo pensarlo, y notó que la su miembro, que había empezado a volver a la normalidad, volvía a rebelarse en su contra debido a los pensamientos que tenía.

-¿Entras, o tendré que salir yo?- Bufó la chica, exasperada.

Subaru tomó aire para darse valor, se puso de pie, y entró. La chica estaba de espaldas, batallando con el broche. Era una prenda muy extraña, pues el sujetador, en lugar de tirantes, tenía mangas largas, por lo cual no podía solo bajarse los tirantes y quitárselo por encima. El chico no puedo evitar que la pelinegra tenía una linda retaguardia, y de inmediato se autorreprendió por haberlo pensado.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?- Lo reprendió una Kothone bastante irritada.

El peliblanco, lentamente, con las manos temblando, apartó la larga cabellera de la chica a un lado, para dejar el cuello y la espalda de la chica al descubierto. Ante el roce, Kothone se estremeció y soltó un largo suspiro, que no pasó desapercibido para el joven. Con una increíble lentitud, llevó sus dedos a la espalda de la chica y los colocó sobre el broche. A pesar de lo mucho que le temblaban las manos, no tuvo mayor dificultad en desabrochar a prenda. Se sobresaltó al sentir que la chica acariciaba su rostro aún estando de espalda, y trató de salir del probador, pero no pudo, porque la pelinegra se abrazó a su espalda.

-Q...qu.. ¿Qué haces, Kothone?-

-Nada para que te asustes. ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? No voy a comerte, por lo menos, no literalmente.- Susurró deforma seductora en su oído, haciendo que se estremeciera.

Subaru sentía que su miembro palpitaba de forma dolorosa bajo sus pantalones. El haberla visto de la manera que lo había hecho por tanto tiempo, esas palabras pronunciadas de esa forma tan cerca de él, la sensación de sus pechos -Demonios, ¿no se suponía que estaba plana?- haciendo presión contra su torso... Todo eso lo tenía excitado de una forma en la que nunca había estado... Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, dejarse llevar, tomarla ahí mismo (o dejarse tomar, pues supuso que esa chica tomaría la iniciativa)... Pero no hizo nada de eso, pues la cortina del probador se abrió bruscamente, revelando a una atónita empleada del lugar.

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?- Preguntó, sorprendida por la escena con la que se acababa de topar. Decidió entrar a ver que pasaba al notar que el joven albino que entró a la tienda no se encontraba en el lugar que había tomado. Desde que ambos chicos entraron a la tienda, el peliblanco atrajo la atención de la empleada, pues le pareció sumamente guapo. Había pasado el rato lanzándole tímidas miradas al joven, y al notar que se había esfumado, y escuchar voces en el probador, sacó sus propias conjeturas.

-Oh, nada malo, solamente se me atoró el sujetador, así que le pedí a mi hermanito que me echara una mano, ¿Cierto, Subaru?- Respondió, con un tono de voz y una sonrisa que decían lo contrario.

* * *

><p>Se reunieron a fuera del restaurante de comida mexicana a la hora acordada. Kanato había comprado su famosa muñeca después de todo, Shu llevaba un rato esperando, y se había quedado dormido en la banca, sosteniendo una bolsa con CDs en una mano. Raito llevaba una cajita envuelta a modo de regalo, Reiji varias bolsas de contenido misterioso. Subaru no había comprado nada; se dedicaba a fingir que leía, aunque no había notado que llevaba el libro al revés. Sólo faltaba Ayato.<p>

-Que interesante forma de leer, Subaru.- Dijo Ayato, apareciendo de la nada.

Todos clavaron las miradas en el albino, quien enrojeció violentamente. Al notarlo, sus hermanos lo miraron confusos, pues no era normal que se comportara de esa forma, pero luego desviaron las miradas hacia Raito, quien se había comenzado a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?- Preguntó Reiji, mirándolo como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

-No pasa nada- Respondió el castaño, secandose las lágrimas que habían brotado a causa de tanto reír. -Sólo me acordé de un chiste.

Definitivamente, todos estaban enloqueciendo ese día, pensó Reiji. Sólo Raito y Kothone, quienes se dirigieron una sonrisa de complicidad, tenían una idea de lo que había pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Es mi imaginación, o éste capítulo es más largo que los otros? No lo sé, hoy estaba inspirada... Y bueno, esta vez no abrí el facebook :v <strong>

**Pobre chica de la tienda, seguro le rompieron el corazón xD Este Subaru es un loquillo. Por cierto, no lo culpo por entretenerse tanto, "Orgullo y prejuicio", al menos desde mi punto de vista, es un buen libro... Yo estuve igual que él cuando lo leí... Bueno, con la excepción de que a mi si me dejaron terminarlo en paz xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos luego.**

**-Dessirenya. **


	7. Fuera máscaras

**Miren que, aunque tengo cosas que hacer, estoy aquí, escribiendo el séptimo capítulo de este fic... Por el momento, sólo sé como va a iniciar... pero lo que pase, será espontaneo. Quiero dar las gracias a Phoenix2307 por darme ideas y apoyo moral... Para evitar esta clase de bloqueos, de verdad, agradezco CUALQUIER idea o aportación... No sean tímidas, (estoy desesperada, no me esperaba eso, hace frío... Tengo miedo) se acepta todo de buena gana c:**

**Bueno... A ver que sale...**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuera máscaras<strong>

Antes de salir de su cuarto, Kothone le echó una última mirada al espejo. Observó su reflejo, sintiéndose satisfecha con lo que veía. Estaba vestida con un short de mezclilla oscura muy corto, una blusa negra de tirantes que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y unas botas negras sin adornos. Esta vez, no se había sujetado el cabello.

Caminó por el pasillo mientras leía un mensaje que acababa de enviarle Raito: "_Date prisa, ya todos están en la mesa, y Reiji comienza a molestarse." _"_Oh, no te preocupes por eso, ya olvidará de mi pequeño retraso cuando me vea." _Respondió la azabache.

No se equivocaba. El segundo de los hermanos esperaba a la chica para darle un buen sermón sobre lo descortés que era hacer esperar a los demás, pero olvidó todo lo que tenía planeado decirle al verla entrar al comedor.

-¿Qué pasa, Reiji? ¿Por qué esa cara?- Dijo con voz burlona la chica, haciendo notar su presencia en el comedor.

Todos los hermanos voltearon a verla, sorprendidos por la falta de respeto con la que se había dirigido a Reiji, pero su sorpresa se hizo mayor cuando se fijaron _en ella_. Ayato casi se ahoga con su jugo, Kanato casi suelta a Teddy, Subaru se puso muy rojo, y Shu abrió los ojos y la boca de una forma bastante cómica. Después de unos segundos, Raito devolvió a sus hermanos a la realidad, sacándolos de su estado de idiotez con una sonora carcajada.

-¡Kothone!- Dijo el castaño, aún riendo un poco- Debimos haber grabado sus caras.-

-Ni me digas- Respondió mientras tomaba asiento entre su interlocutor y Subaru, rosando la pierna del segundo "accidentalmente", haciendo que su sonrojo se acentuara más.- Es una lástima que esa idea no se nos hubiera ocurrido antes.-

-Chi-chichinashi...- Balbuceó Ayato, quien estaba sentado frente a ella -T-te ves muy...- No pudo terminar, pues fue interrumpido por Kanato.

-Ayato... No creo que debas seguir llamándola así- Susurró el chico, abrazando con fuerza a Teddy.

A pesar de haber hablado muy bajo, todos en el comedor escucharon aquel comentario, y no pudieron evitar fijarse en que el ojilila estaba muy en lo cierto... La chica esbozó una amplia sonrisa al notarlo... A partir de ahora, las cosas en la mansión se pondrían interesantes.

El desayuno pasó sin mayores incidentes, salvo uno que otro sonrojo por parte de los chicos, y algún guiñido, caricia indecente o pellizco por parte de la chica. Esta vez Shu no se quedó dormido sobre el plato, Subaru se abstuvo de romper cosas, Ayato de sus habituales bromas hechas a las costillas de otros y Reiji no se la pasó haciendo comentarios despectivos sobres los malos modales de la chica.

Poco antes de que todos se levantaran, Reiji empezó a ahogarse con su té. Kothone se levantó para ayudarlo, aparentemente alarmada, peo con una pequeña sonrisa que solo su nuevo cómplice notó.

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó con un tono de voz bastante inocente.-

-S-si... No pasa nada.- Respondió Reiji, tratando de recobrar la compostura. La chica había acariciado su pierna por debajo de la mesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy corto, lo sé, pero realmente no puedo concentrarme. Prometo que el de mañana (o más tarde) será más largo. Por ahora, iré a darme un baño, a ver si las ideas vienen a mi cabeza bajo el agua.<strong>


	8. Castigo

**Holi c: Ayer estaba des-inspirada, pero el día de hoy ya tengo el capi en mente c: Mi agenda de hoy estaba algo apretada (bueno, no tanto, pero yo soy súper huevona) aunque por suerte (para el que quiera leer esto) me dio un maldito ataque de cólicos gracias al cual me mandaron a morir... digo, descansar en casa... A veces quisiera ser un lindo niño...**

**Como sea, el capi de hoy también será algo subido de tono... No tanto, pero algo es algo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Castigo<strong>

De acuerdo, no podía negar que la humana era bastante sexy... Pero aún así, bajar la guardia de esa manera era algo imperdonable para él, Reiji Sakamaki. Pero el no era el único culpable; estuviera jugando a lo que estuviera jugando, esa joven necesitaba una buena lección que le enseñara a tenerle el debido respeto... Oh si, le enseñaría a no meterse con él.

Nadie se había retirado aún de la mesa, cosa nada común; generalmente se marchaban lo más pronto posible a ocuparse de otras cosas, salvo Shu, que ocasionalmente se quedaba dormido sin que nadie se animara a despertarlo, y Reiji, que consideraba de muy mal gusto esa costumbre de retirarse antes de que todos hubieran terminado. Raito y Kothone fueron los primeros en mostrar disposición para marcharse, pero una voz autoritaria los detuvo.

-La señorita Kinomoto se queda. Los demás, pueden retirarse.-

Los chicos miraron alternativamente a los pelinegros. Reiji estaba molesto, se notaba en su voz... Alguien estaba en problemas. Antes de que tuvieran repetir la orden, cada uno fue a ocuparse de sus asuntos.

-¡Buena suerte, Bitch-Chan!- Gritó Raito, antes de esfumarse, dejándolos solos.

-Y bien...- Musitó la chica.

-Sígueme-

Recorrieron los pasillos, por un camino que a Kothone le resultaba familiar; Iban rumbo al estudio de Reiji. Al llegar, éste le invito a (más bien le ordeno) tomar asiento. Se sirvió una taza de té, mientras ignoraba por completo a la chica, quien comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Tus modales son pésimos- Kothone puso los ojos en blanco. Ya iba a empezar con la cantaleta de la que Raito le había advertido.

-Si es por lo de el retraso de esta mañana...- No la dejó terminar.

-No te hagas la desentendida. Si, eso también es algo de muy mal gusto, pero no tanto como dirigirte de manera irrespetuosa a tus superiores.-

Kothone enarcó una ceja... Vaya que era un sentido.

-Mereces un castigo, tal vez así aprendas la lección, y pienses dos veces las palabras que usarás para dirigirte a mi.- Sentenció, haciendo lo posible por ocultar el enojo que sentía por haber perdido los estribos... No soportaba la idea de que una simple humana pudiera jugar con el a su antojo. Debía aprender a respetarlo, y el no tenía paciencia para enseñarle por las buenas.

-Meh, como gustes- Respondió con desgano, mientras observaba sus uñas, y pensaba en como se verían pintadas de negro.

Eso era demasiado para él. Antes de que Kothone pudiera reaccionar, Reiji la tomó del cuello, y la hizo ponerse de pie. Kothone lo miró a los ojos, retándolo, cosa que enfureció más al vampiro. Definitivamente, esa chica no sabía cuando parar, pensó. Tal vez unos latigazos le enseñarían... La soltó, haciendo que cayera al piso.

-Levántate.- Resoplando, la pelinegra obedeció.

-Bien, ahora, quítate la blusa.-

Ante esa última orden, la chica le lanzó una mirada lasciva, mientras una sonrisa divertida se formaba en su rostro... Esperaba que se negara, o que se resistiera, pero en lugar de eso, obedeció sin chistar. Se quitó la prenda de forma y la lanzó hacia atrás de la misma forma que lo haría una stripper. Al observarla, el vampiro tragó saliva. Traía un sostén de encaje negro muy sexy. Pensó en el comentario de Kanato, y en que tenía mucha razón... De inmediato, se autorreprendió, y trató de despejar su mente, pero la pesada mirada que le dirigía la chica no se lo permitía.

-¿Quieres que me quite algo más?- Preguntó la chica de forma coqueta, acercándose de manera gatuna.

-N-no. Con eso basta.- Respondió Reiji, nervioso, no muy seguro de su respuesta. ¿A qué estaba jugando ahora?

-¿Estás seguro?... Realmente, no me molestaría.- Susurró al oído del pelinegro.

-Deja de jugar, Khotone, no estoy de humor para tus tonterías.-

-Oh... vamos... las cosas podrían ponerse muy divertidas.-

El vampiro volvió a tragar saliva, y trató de alejarse, pero ella lo empujó -¡LO HABÍA EMPUJADO_ A ÉL_, A REIJI SAKAMAKI!- quedando sobre él. Debía estar furioso, debía quitársela de encima, debía castigarla por tanto atrevimiento, desollarle la espalda a latigazos... Pero no, en lugar de eso, se quedó inmóvil, como un completo idiota, expectante, en espera de la siguiente jugada de la ojiverde. Al ver que tenía a su presa sometida, la chica sonrió, triunfante. Se observaron unos segundos, y después, se besaron.

Ella tenía el control, cosa que enfurecía y excitaba a Reiji. Era la primera vez que se sentía así de dominado, indefenso. Ella era la cazadora, y el la presa. No estaba bien, no debía ser así... Pero así era. La cazadora se sentó a horcajadas sobre su presa, haciendo que sus intimidades se rozaran. Reiji soltó un ronco gemido mientras sentía que el pantalón le incomodaba demasiado. Kothone le quitó el saco, arrojándolo también a un lado, y de inmediato empezó a desabotonar su camisa. Acarició el torso desnudo del chico, sorprendida por lo bueno... digo, bien, que estaba...

Y de pronto, se detuvo. Se puso de pie, dejando al chico observándola desde el suelo. Ambos respiraban agitados, sus cuerpos ardían de deseos... Pero Kothone nunca tuvo planeado llevar eso muy lejos. Ya había decidido que su primera vez sería con aquel tímido chico albino... Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos; los orbes ojos, reflejaban conmoción, los verdes, burla.

La chica se dio media vuelta, tomó su blusa, y salió del estudio, guiñándole un ojo al joven, que aún se encontraba en el suelo, anonadado.

Ahora a Reiji le había quedado claro que con Kothone no se juega.

* * *

><p><strong>Huehuehuehuehue... Ésto traerá consecuencias :v Pero bueno, ella es Kothone, y si le dan de latigazos, sólo se ríe y disfruta. Por ahora, ella y Raito tendrán algo de lo que reírse por un buen rato. <strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. **

**Chao :)**


	9. Nuevo juego

**Hola... No sé si debería disculparme por dejar dos días sin actualizar... Digo, son sólo dos días, y muchas dejan sus fics por meses... Pero yo soy yo, y si dejo ésto mucho tiempo, corro el riesgo de olvidarlo... Últimamente he tenido cosas que hacer, y unas ganas increíbles de no hacer nada más que dormir... Buenos, eso no es muy buena combinación... Pero al fin es viernes, y estoy libre, o algo así. **

**Tuve que escribir una historia para la escuela, y realmente no me gustó... Pero a mis compañeros de equipo si, y bueno, sólo es para la escuela... De todas formas, la subiré´a mi blog de facebook, por si gustan leerla. Es un mal intento de ciencia ficción, con temática de fin del mundo (?)... O algo así.**

**Saludos a Daira-Sakamaki c: Gracias por leer y comentar todos los capítulos que llevo :D**

**Sin más, a comenzar con el capítulo que lleva días rondando en mi cabeza.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevo juego<strong>

Raito y Kothone se encontraban en la habitación del castaño, charlando alegremente. Ella se encontraba acostada boca arriba, con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas del Sakamaki, mientras éste jugaba con sus largos cabellos. La chica apenas llevaba unos pocos días en la mansión, y esos dos ya se llevaban de maravilla.

-Estás cociente de que no lo dejará así, ¿Cierto?- Preguntó el castaño con voz cantarina.

-Me importa un bledo- Respondió la azabache,soltando una risita.- No le tengo miedo al cuatro ojos.-

Al salir del estudio de Reiji, la joven se había dirigido directamente al cuarto del más pervertido de los Sakamakis. Entró sin tocar, encontrándolo muy entretenido con un crucigrama. Cerró la puerta y se sentó a un lado de él, riendo un poco, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña que acaba de hacer una travesura. Después, entre risas y comentarios graciosos por parte de ambos, Kothone le narró "el incidente"del estudio; de esa forma habían pasado la tarde, entretenidos a las costillas de Reiji.

-Tal vez debería... En una de esas puede envenenar tu comida.- Dijo, con un pizca de seriedad en su voz.

-Bah, dudo que se atreva... A demás, ya tendré tiempo de divertirme con él.- Añadió con tono pícaro.

-¿Por qué no mejor te diviertes conmigo, Bitch-chan?- Susurró el castaño a pocos centímetros de su rostro. -Te aseguro que la pasarías mucho mejor que con el pirómano.-

-Oh, vamos Raito, no tienes que ponerte celoso- Soltó una risita- Ya llegará tu turno.-

-¿Por qué no ahora, Bitch-chan?-

No le dio tiempo de responder, pues el castaño la besó de forma apasionada. A pesar de haber sido tomada por sorpresa, Kothone correspondió de buena gana casi al instante, tomándolo de los cabellos para atraerlo más hacia si. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Raito se encontrara sobre la joven, ambos acariciándose descaradamente por encima de la ropa. Los colmillos del vampiro arañaron los labios de la humana, haciendo que unas gotas de sangre brotara; lamió de aquel líquido carmesí completamente extasiado... El sabor le pareció exquisito... Y en ese momento notó que no se había dado la oportunidad de beber de la nueva novia.

Lentamente descendió por la barbilla y el cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso, hasta llegar a uno de los hombros. Ella sabía lo que seguía, y lo deseaba. Los colmillos se hundieron despacio, desgarrando piel y carne, mientras arrancaban un gemido de dolor y placer de unos labios anormalmente rojos. Un ruido indecente inundaba la habitación mientras el vampiro succionaba la sangre de aquel cuerpo. Estaba extasiado: el sabor era dulce y exótico, un verdadero manjar, pero al estar aderezada con excitación en lugar de miedo (que amargaba un poco el sabor) se convertía en un enorme placer para el vampiro. Estaba disfrutándolo mucho, pero repentinamente notó algo que lo hizo abrir los ojos como platos en un gesto de sorpresa. Se separó lentamente, y se secó unas gotas que resbalaban por su quijada, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Eres virgen?- Preguntó, sin disimular su sorpresa.

-Tan virgen que en San Valentín, en vez de flores me dan velas.- Respondió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Oh, bueno...- Soltó una risita ronca.- Eso se puede arreglar ahora mismo.-

Y nuevamente, se dejaron envolver por un apasionado beso. Las manos del vampiro despejaron a la joven de su blusa sin titubear, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con la camisa del contrario. La pelinegra rodeó con las piernas las caderas del castaño, buscando estar más cerca. Rodaron por la cama intercambiando besos húmedos y caricias, mientras hacían desaparecer las molestas prendas inferiores (short y pantalón, respectivamente) que en ese momento salían sobrando. Una de las manos de la chica se deslizó hasta la entrepierna del vampiro, y la acarició descaradamente, sintiendo lo duro que estaba, cosa que no pasó por alto el pelirrojo, quien soltó un ronco gemido, en respuesta, mordisqueó uno de sus pechos aún con el sujetador puesto. Se dejaban llevar, como si nada más importase... Hasta que, al sentir como una manos expertas desabrochaban el sujetador por atrás, recobró algo parecido al sentido común.

-De... Aghhh- Gimió, al sentir como lamía uno de sus pezones. -De... detente-

De mala gana, el vampiro la dejó, y le dirigió una mirada inquisidora, mientras enarcaba una ceja. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? No es que no pudiera forzarla, pero lo divertido de esa chica es que era algo recíproco.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó con sorna, tratando de ocultar su irritación con un puchero- ¿Estás asustada?-

- Ya quisieras, Raito.- Resopló. -No sé como decirlo...-

-Quieres que tu primera vez sea algo especial- Dijo, haciendo una mala imitación de la voz de una chica.

-No estás tan perdido... Te lo diré claro: Quiero que mi primera vez sea con el Tsundere de tu hermano.

Raito, al oír eso, no puedo contener la risa. La idea de que lo prefiriera a él le molestaba en cierta forma, orgullo, quizá, pero aún así le hacía bastante gracia.

-¿Es enserio? Subaru es más virgen que todas las monjas de un convento juntas. Sobra decir que la pasarías mucho mejor conmigo, Bitch-Chan-

-Oh, vamos Raito... Eso es lo divertido. Sólo lo de la tienda de ropa ya fue bastante interesante.- Sonrió de forma pícara- Entre más difícil, mejor.-

-Pfff... Tú te lo pierdes.-

-Ya llegará tu turno.- Le guiña un ojo.

Sabiendo lo "peligroso" que puede ser quedarse a solas con Raito, toma su ropa, y sin vestirse, se dirige a la puerta. Antes de salir, recuerda que quería hacerle una pregunta, o más bien, una petición.

-Hey, Raito, ¿Tienes condones?-

El castaño sólo sonríe, abre un cajón, saca una pequeña cajita y se la lanza. Kothone la atrapa, dirige una sonrisa pícara al castaño, y sale de la habitación. En el camino a su pieza, se encuentra con Kanato, quien la mira con los ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa caminando semi-desnuda por los pasillos. Ella, al notarlo, ríe un poco, y le tira un beso. Al llegar a su cuarto, se encierra y se dispone a matar el tiempo restante para la cena leyendo.

* * *

><p>El día había pasado para la azabache sin mayores sobresaltos. Logró terminar "Julieta" de Sade, en el transcurso d la tarde, había tomado un largo y relajante baño, y se había alistado para algo a lo que los hermanos llamaban "La cena especial". Raito le había informado por un mensaje que debía ir vestida de manera semi-formal, así que se había puesto un vestido negro de tirantes que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, suelto desde la cintura, y unas zapatillas negras con poco tacón, y se había dejado el cabello suelto nuevamente. Estaba en la cama, acostada con los ojos cerrados, esperando que llegara Raito, quien había quedado en pasar por ella.<p>

Al escuchar que tocan la puerta, se levanta con una sonrisa, y abre. Raito está vestido con camisa blanca y pantalones negros, pero sin quitarse su característico sombrero. Al verla, el vampiro suelta un silbido de admiración.

-¿Cómo pides que no te haga nada, si tratas de provocarme a cada rato, Bitch-Chan?- Dice con su típico tono cantarín.

-Tu también te vez muy bien, Raito-

De buena gana, el chico sonríe y la toma de la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo, y de ésta forma, ambos de dirigen al comedor.

La cena transcurrió de manera similar al desayuno, salvo que todos los hermanos estaban más arreglados de lo habitual, y el hecho de que Kothone no había estado de humor para hacer bromas. Reiji la miraba de forma burlona, como si supiera de que se trataba. Había sentido un sabor raro en el vino, pero prefirió ignorarlo: después de todo, era la primera vez que lo probaba, y dio por hecho que era algo normal. En la mesa habían todo tipo de manjares de aspecto apetitoso, pero apenas probó bocado, pues se sentía demasiado cansada incluso para comer: Incluso cabeceaba más que Shu. Por un segundo, se preguntó si realmente El cuatro ojos la había envenenado...

Apenas acabó la cena, se retiró a su cuarto, temiendo caer dormida en los pasillos. Y al llegar, calló dormida en su cama de inmediato.

Unas horas después, despertó sintiéndose bastante inquieta. Decidió que sería buena idea dar un paseo para calmarse, pero al tratar de moverse, notó que tenía ambos brazos atados a la cama.

Instintivamente, levantó la mirada tratando de buscar al culpable, presintiendo que aún estaría ahí.

La luz se encendió, y vio como alguien se acercaba a ella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Tragó saliva. Estaba en problemas.

Era Reiji Sakamaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Pensaba hacer más largo ésto... Ya saben, como llevo días sin actualizar... Pero estoy muy floja: De hecho, tardé tres día escribiendo ésto... Como sea, espero que le haya gustado.<strong>

**By: Dessirenya**


	10. Estás en problemas, Kothone

**Hola c: Aquí estoy, iniciando el décimo capítulo... Tengo todo planeado, y creo que será corto, pero habrá algo así como salseo (?) Hoy me sentí feliz al ver que había llegado a los 51 reviews... Fue como si mi vida tuviera sentido... Bueno, no tanto así. **

**Estoy algo deprimida por mis notas, aunque sea estúpido, porque yo me lo busco... Así que tal vez no sea tan puntual como con los primeros capítulos... Pero ya, basta de desahogarme, que para eso mejor vuelvo a eso de los diarios.**

**Espero que les guste lo de hoy c:**

**NOTA: Hipnofilia se le llama a una parafilia que consiste en sentir excitación sexual al contemplar a personas dormidas.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kothone, estás en problemas...<strong>

-Por fin despiertas, pequeña insolente...-

Reiji sonreía de una forma bastante macabra sin despegar sus ojos de ella. Sólo esa sonrisa, sin necesidad de las cuerdas y la extraña inquietud que Kothone sentía, habría bastado para darle mala espina a la joven... Estaba asustada, aunque jamás lo admitiría; era más orgullosa de lo que cualquiera podría sospechar; eso le había impulsado a empezar ese extraño y peligroso juego, y eso mismo le haría esperar la jugada enemiga, y a pesar de todo, buscar la forma de devolverla. Altiva (tanto como podía demostrarse en esa situación) levantó el rostro, y se enfrentó a aquellos ojos de fuego. Supo que, a pesar de sentirse drogada, esa chispa de ira que relució en su mirada ante ese pequeño reto, no era producto de su imaginación.

-Debiste drogarme más si querías extender la duración de tu fantasía hipnofílica.- Soltó la ojiverde con sorna.

-Deberías cuidar un poco más lo que dices.- Respondió el vampiro, tratando de ocultar la irritación de su voz.- Has estado jugando con fuego, y ya estás empezando a quemarte.-

-¿Yo? Más bien es otro el que parece estar ardido.-

Reiji ocupó todo su autocontrol para no abalanzarse sobre ella para borrarle esa sonrisa a bofetadas. Perder los estribos de esa manera hubiera sido algo indigno de él. Sabía el segundo efecto de la droga que le había suministrado no tardaría en aparecer... Entonces verían quien de los dos ardería.

Un intenso calor comenzó a invadir el cuerpo de Kothone, haciendo que se retorciera un poco. Al notarlo, el joven esbozó nuevamente su macabra sonrisa. La diversión estaba por empezar. Se acercó a ella sin perder el contacto visual, y estando en la cama, se movió a gatas hasta quedar básicamente sobre ella. El cálido aliento de la chica empañaba sus gafas. Se acercó más, hasta el punto en que sus labios casi se rosaban. Podía escucha el ritmo agitado de su respiración, el enloquecido palpitar de su corazón, sentir el olor de su sangre calentándose por su creciente excitación...

-¿Qué pretendes hacer, Reiji?- El nerviosismo de la voz de Kothone apenas podía ser disimulado.

-Es más que obvio... Me dejaste caliente, y tendrás que pagar por eso.- Respondió con un tono de voz bastante peligroso.

Sus labios se juntaron en un nada casto beso, y ella no opuso resistencia. Las manos del vampiro recorrieron todo el cuerpo de la chica sin que ésta pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo o corresponder. Tan desesperada estaba por liberarse, que hizo sus tobillos y muñecas sangrar mientras se debatía inútilmente. El pelinegro deslizó su lengua para poder lamer la sangre que ella misma hacía brotar, enloqueciéndola más y más cada segundo. La droga de Reiji había despertado sus sentidos al máximo... Ella también podía percibir el sensual aroma que su adversario emitía, escuchar sus jadeos a la perfección... Y todo eso la llevaba a límites jamás explorados. Era el paraíso y el infierno mezclados en las caricias del pelinegro.

Sin previo aviso, cortó el vestido de un tajo ayudándose de una daga, cortando también la piel de la chica. Lanzó los despojos del vestido a un lado, y se dispuso a limpiar con la lengua esa fina linea carmesí, arrancando de la azabache gemidos capaces incluso de despertar a Shu. Sonrió de forma socarrona al ver las reacciones de aquella que había osado retarlo. Dejando en paz la herida, se sentó a horcajadas sobre el vientre de la chica, y volvió a ensañarse con sus labios mientras arrancaba con el mismo método el sujetador. Las manos blancas y finas se ensañaron con lo pezones de la chica, pellizcándolos, jalándolos y apretándolos hasta hacerlos sangrar un poco. Ella trataba de contener los gemidos, pero le era imposible. Su cuerpo se había revelado completamente contra ella, como si no le perteneciera. Se preguntó que tan lejos podía llevarla, y se estremeció de sólo imaginarlo...

Los colmillos se clavaron en los labios de la chica... Luego, en el cuello, en los hombros, en los pechos, en el vientre... El dolor y el placer eran indescriptibles, al grado de hacerle creer que podía irle diciendo adiós a su cordura. Podía sentir los labios del vampiro jugando por encima de sus bragas, y el frío que se filtró por un momento cuando las arrancó de un mordisco...Y todo se detuvo.

Con la respiración agitada, Reiji se alejó nuevamente de ella. Tenía manchas carmesí en el rostro, y un notable bulto en el pantalón, pero aún así, se alejó. Kothone soltó un gemido de desesperación... No podía dejarla así. Lo miró, furiosa, y el devolvió el gesto, con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro. Estaba frente a ella, sin siquiera haberse quitado los guantes, viendo como aquel cuerpo imploraba por más... Una parte de el quería seguir, pero no era ni la milésima parte de lo que ella sentía...

Podía seguir provocándola, llevarla un poco más lejos, enloquecerla un poco más, y así la venganza sería mayor, pero dudaba seriamente de se capaz de controlase si no se detenía ahora. La idea era pagarle con la misma moneda, pero si la tomaba ahora, bajo los efectos de la droga, en lugar de castigo le estaría dando un premio, y el no quería eso. La observó detenidamente; el cuerpo salpicado de sangre, los largos cabellos revueltos, el sonrojo de sus mejillas, la respiración agitada, aquel perfecto cuerpo desnudo... Era una imagen altamente provocativa... Por una vez, deseo tener una cámara, y así poder capturar ese momento en algún lugar fuera de su memoria... Era algo irrepetible.

-Buenas noches- Musitó, cortesmente, disimulando perfectamente la agitación de su voz. No sabía si podría soportar más estando en la misma habitación.

-¡A DÓNDE DEMONIOS VAS, SAKAMAKI! ¡NO PUEDES DEJARME ASÍ!- Gritó la chica, completamente fuera de sus cabales, pero ni siquiera la volvió la mirada. En lugar de eso, cerró a puerta silenciosamente, como si no quisiera despertarla.

-Al menos pudo desatarme...- Bufó la chica, frustráda por no poder quitarse esa calentura por si misma.

* * *

><p>Subaru disfrutaba de caminar por los pasillos de la mansión antes del amanecer, disfrutando de la calma que le proporcionaba tener a todos dormidos. Le gustaba estar solo para pensar, y esos eran los mejores momentos. Sen encontraba vagando por los pasillos que conducían a las habitaciones cuando un dulce aroma atrajo su atención. Era Kothone. Le pareció muy extraño que estuviera despierta tan temprano, y más aún, en una habitación en la que se suponía no debía estar. Por el olor a sangre, supuso que tal vez se encontraba en problemas, así que decidió ver que pasaba, aunque antes hubiera tomado la determinación de alejarse de ella.<p>

Abrió la puerta de la habitación brúscamente, y de inmediato, un fue atacado por un violento sonrojo. La imagen de una Kothone completamente desnuda, cubierta de sangre seca, con el cabello alborotado, atada de brazos y piernas a manera que quedaba completamente expuesta lo dejó en Shock.

-¿Y bien? ¿Piensas quedarte parado ahí todo el día, o vas a soltarme?-

* * *

><p><strong>Muy corto, si, pero no sé... Me gustó (?)<strong>

**Increiblemente, Kothone salió virgen nuevamente... Aunque dudo mucho que dure así. Por cierto, tengo planeado empezar otro fic, pero no botaré este c: Tal vez más noche.**

**Hasta la próxima c:**


	11. Conversaciones

**Hola :) Vengo a informarles que ya estoy mejor de mi gripe... o la cosa esa de la que me enfermé... Y decidí avanzar un poco, aprovechando que estoy de humor. En la noche saldré de nuevo, así que debo avanzar rápido (no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias) pero espero que igual quede bien el cap. Creo que meteré romance con uno de los hermanos, pero no lo he decidido... Como sea, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Conversaciones<strong>

"Si no me viola ahora, o es muy caballero, o muy idiota" pensó Kothone, al ver que el vampiro llevaba varios minutos parado en la puerta, incapaz de moverse. La mirada fija del vampiro la estaba poniendo incómoda, bueno, más de lo que ya estaba; no es que fuera una de las pesadas miradas que le hubiera dirigido el idiota de Ayato, el perezoso de Shu, y principalmente Raito... Lo que le molestaba era la expresión de estupefacción-idiotez-horror que tenía el albino, como si nunca hubiese visto a una chica desnuda en su vida... Oh, cierto, era tan tsundere que si ella no lo evitaba, posiblemente moriría virgen.

-¿Sabes? Después de un rato, estar atada sin poder moverse, tiende a aburrir.- El peliblanco sólo consiguió parpadear, pero lentamente salió de su trance ante esas palabras, y se acercó a ella, no del todo consiente de sus actos.

-Creo que hay un cuchillo en alguna parte de la cama.- Comentó, acertando al suponer que el vampiro estaba demasiado idiota como para recordar que podía romperlas por su cuenta.

Utilizando su modo zombie, Subaru buscó el cuchillo y cortó las sogas que aprisionaban a la muchacha. Al sentirse liberada, se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar sentada, mientras se sobaba muñecas y tobillos para activar la circulación. "Es un salvaje, pudo haber ajustado menos las sogas." pensó al ver las marcas rojas que habían quedado. Entonces recordó nuevamente la presencia del vampiro, y se dispuso a dar las gracias, pero al ver la cara que traía, cambió de parecer.

-Oye idiota, ¿te golpeaste la cabeza con algo?- Dijo mientras le daba una bofetada. La intensión (por una vez) era buena, pero no contaba con que el temperamental vampiro no lo vería de esa forma. De igual manera, surtió efecto: lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad, aunque algo furioso por el atrevimiento de la chica. Sintiendo aún la marca de los dedos de la chica (que por cierto, tenía la mano bastante pesada) se abalanzó contra ella, quedando ambos sobre la cama en una posición bastante comprometedora. Kothone, que la pierna del chico le obligaba a separar las suyas, sonrió al mas puro estilo Raito, cosa que hizo reaccionar al Sakamaki. Con un intenso sonrojo en las mejillas, se apartó de ella, tratando de evitar mirarla.

-Ponte algo, idiota.-

-Lo haría con gusto, pero Reiji destrozó la ropa que traía puesta... Y bueno, acabo de notar que esta no es mi habitación.- Había pensado en molestarlo un poco, pero decidió que era mejor no tentar al diablo.- No tengo nada que ponerme. -

-¿Reiji?- No entendía nada.

-Larga historia.-

Siendo como era ella, realmente no le molestaba pasearse desnuda delante de los hermanos, especialmente tratándose de el menor de ellos; le era divertido molestarlo, pero esa mañana hacía bastante frío, y su cuerpo comenzaba a resentirlo, así que si él no la calentaba, como mínimo...

-Quítate la camisa.- Ordenó.- No, no es lo que crees- Añadió poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver la expresión del vampiro- No tengo ganas de pasearme desnuda por ahí.-

-¿De cuándo aquí te molesta exhibirte?- Preguntó con ironía.

-Desde que el clima es tan frío que puedo ver mi aliento al exhalar... A menos que quieras calentarme de otra forma- Añadió de forma coqueta.

Claro, como era un vampiro, no lo había notado. Tratando de ignorar el último comentario de la chica, tomo asiento nuevamente y se quitó la camisa tratando de no parecer un stripper, mientras ella se lo comía con los ojos sin molestarse de disimular en lo mas mínimo. Se colocó la prenda rápidamente: Le resbalaba por los hombros, las mangas tapaban sus manos y le llegaba casi a la mitad de los muslos; se veía bastante provocadora, pero era más seguro que tenerla completamente desnuda frente a él.

-¿Que tanto me vez?- El joven albino estaba comenzando a sentirse realmente incomodo ante la indiscreta mirada de la chica.

-Oh, nada del otro mundo, solamente que estás re-bueno.- Respondió, como si fuera la más natural del mundo, haciendo que nuevamente el rostro pálido de Subaru pasara a una tonalidad "rojo pasión".

-Idiota-

-No tienes que molestarte, es un halago.- Esbozando una sonrisa coqueta, se dejó caer de espaldas, de manera que su cabeza se apoyara en los muslos del sexy vampiro. Cerró los ojos, y suspiró. El único hasta ahora que se había comportado de forma amable con ella era Raito, pero esos pequeños gestos del albino eran más de lo que realmente podía esperar. Sabía que pudo haberse ido, dejándola tal y como estaba, en bandeja de plata para Ayato, o negarle la camisa, y dejarla vagar por los pasillos semidesnuda, pero no lo hizo. De pronto, olvidando completamente el carácter violento del chico, sintió que realmente no había una razón valida para molestarse con el.

-Gracias, Subaru.- Dijo de forma sincera, sobresaltando ligeramente al susodicho.

Por su parte, el se dedicó a observar a la chica que se encontraba impasible en su regazo. Se veía... tierna. Recordó la imagen de la chica de aspecto tímido, sentada en el comedor principal la primera mañana de su estancia en la mansión... Se preguntó como podía haber llegado a eso en tan poco tiempo. Seguramente había sido así desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no encontraba la lógica de ese disfraz. La Kothone con la que había convivido le parecía increiblemente provocativa, pero la chica tranquila que descansaba sobre él, le parecía encantadora... Ni la una ni la otra, un punto intermedio. Tal vez podría llegar a acostumbrarse a ello...

-Por nada, Kothone.-

Permanecieron en silencio un tiempo indefinido. Subaru se dejó caer también, abandonándose a la paz del momento, al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que había salido a buscar esa mañana: Tranquilidad. Ella también se sentía tranquila, olvidando por completo su complejo de ninfómana por un rato, dispuesta a dejar pasar esa oportunidad para seducirlo; ya tendría otras, decidió, pues no valía la pena arruinar ese momento.

Momentos como aquel en el que se había sentido bien consolando a Kanato y como ese mismo, no eran acordes a la personalidad que ella misma se conocía; fría, pervertida, cruel hasta cierto punto... La que ella recordaba tener oculta desde que tenía memoria... Pero aún así, estaba bien, y feliz... Más que nada, extrañamente feliz. Finalmente, con un pesado suspiro, se puso de pie de un salto.

-Me retiro. Debo ir encontrar mi habitación antes de que todos despierten. Si Raito llega a verme así, seguro me viola.- _Bueno, no sería violación, porque seguramente me dejaría- _Y no estoy de humor para eso.

Tras esas palabras, le dirigió una sonrisa dulce al chico, quien la correspondió levemente, y se retiró.

Perdida en los pasillos, estuvo pensando en lo fácil que podía resultar tomarles cariño. Aunque si llegaran a preguntarle lo negaría, ella sentía un fuerte aprecio por Raito, con quien había desarrollado una extraña amistad en esos pocos días... El pelilila en cierta forma se le hacía tierno, y el albino... Era alguien con quien se podía estar. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, con el tiempo podría llegar a quererlos a todos, incluso al cuatro ojos, a quién debía reconocerle su bizarro sentido del humor... Y ahora que lo recordaba, debía preparar su venganza...

Después de varias vueltas (pues por culpa de la droga no se había fijado por dónde diablos se había metido) llegó a su habitación sin castaños de sombrero u otros contratiempos. Se quitó la camisa, y la dobló con delicadeza... era cálida, tal vez pediría conservarla para dormir con ella. Observó la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo frente al espejo, y vio que estaba hecha un desastre.

Antes que nada, se daría una ducha; debía bajar a desayunar, y no estaba dispuesta de darle a Reiji la satisfacción de verla en ese estado. Después, tal vez dormiría un rato.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, espero que les haya gustado, aunque me puse algo cursi de nuevo... Acabé justo a tiempo, pues me quedan ocho minutos para darme un baño y salir a cierto lado (sábado de vida social... ignorando el hecho de que sólo he salido de mi cuarto por comida y agua). Espero que les haya gustado...<strong>

**Iba a decir algo más, pero lo olvidé c:**

**By: Dessirenya.**


	12. Obligaciones

**Empezando el capítulo número... No sé, no me acuerdo, en algún punto de la madrugada, poco después de hartarme de mi trabajo... Demonios, en cierta forma esto incluso es relajante... Bah, como sea. Empiezo este capítulo a sabiendas de que no lo terminaré hoy... Bueno, más seguro, no ahora, pues en un día pueden pasar muchas cosas, y apenas es la una de la mañana... No importa, no tengo mucha disposición para ir mañana a la escuela... para ser exacta, no iré.**

**Una chica me dijo en los comentarios algo de que no le gustaría que todos hicieran fila para tirarse a Kothone: Les aseguro que no será así. En estos días, a pesar de no escribir tanto o tan rápido, he desarrollado algunas ideas nuevas que puedo ir atando fácilmente. Su nombre... Lo veo luego, ahora eso me da flojera... Como sea, a ver que sale c:**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Obligaciones<strong>

Kothone observaba horrorizada su nuevo uniforme. No es que fuera feo, al contrario: esos colores, ese corte, esa elegancia... Podría decirse que incluso le gustaba... El problema era lo que significaba: Un uniforme significaba escuela, y la joven ya se había abrazado a la ilusión de haberse librado de ese pequeño martirio. Bueno, tal vez no era del todo malo... Era la oportunidad de librarse un poco del ocio que implicaba ser una prisionera, al menos así estaría entretenida...

Pero no era lo único que le molestaba. Estaba acostumbrada a eso de ir a una escuela, obviamente había asistido a una durante años, (aunque sus estrictos padres llegaron a considerar educarla en casa) no había sido agradable, mucho menos cuando eres el chivo expiatorio oficial; Soportaba bien esas cosas, y de todas maneras, podía cambiarlo... Lo que la tenía echando chispas era el hecho de que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se hubiera tomado la molestia de avisarle... O bueno, si Reiji no hubiera decidido gastarle esa jodida "broma" justo la noche anterior, para después cargarla de obligaciones que le impidieron dormir en todo el día, tal vez no hubiera estado de tan mal humor.

Debía admitir algo: Reiji se había lucido, pues mandarla a la escuela en ese estado zombie, a pesar de no ser tan malo como drogarla y torturarla, era bastante cruel, especialmente tratándose de ella: A Kothone podías quitarle su libertad, su sangre, su comida, el agua, su espacio... Pero cuidado si te metías con sus preciadas ocho horas de sueño. El cuatro ojos, sin saberlo, se había metido en un lío muy grande...

De pronto, sintió que ya no estaba sola... No en un plan romántico o algo así: Literalmente, un sexy vampiro sadomasoquista vestido con lo que sería la versión masculina de su uniforme, que podía jurar no estaba ahí unos segundos atrás, se encontraba oliendo descaradamente una de sus bragas. Inmediatamente, se la arrebató para lanzarla a un lado. Definitivamente, estaba de muy mal humor.

-¿Qué? ¿También te teletransportas?- Preguntó con sarcasmo.

-En efecto, Bitch-Chan.- Respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Pero...- De acuerdo, eso no se lo esperaba- ¿Por qué en tantas ocasiones...?

-Porque requiere concentración, y porque generalmente mis hermanos son tan idiotas que lo olvidan.-

-Okey... Eso es...- No la dejó terminar.

-Por cierto, Reiji dice que tienes cinco minutos para estar lista, o tendrás que ir a pie.-

-¡PERO QUE DEMONI...!-

-Conociéndolo, va en serio. Pero tranquila, Bitch-Chan. Soy un caballero, y un caballero jamás permitiría que una dama camine sola durante la noche. Por cierto, ¿gustas que te ayude a vestirte?- Añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

Kothone, a pesar de su mal humor, no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa. Y de inmediato, empezó a cambiarse lo más rápido posible, pues no tenía ganas de ir a pie a ningún lado.

Llegaron justo a tiempo gracias a que Raito se teletransportó con ella a la sala en cuanto se colocó precariamente parte del uniforme, llevando los zapatos y el saco en una mano. Una vez dentro de la limusina, los hábiles dedos del castaño le ayudaron a abrochar los botones y atar los listones del elaborado uniforme , ante la mirada de algunos de los hermanos, que no podían más que admirar el descaro de ese par.

* * *

><p>-Señorita, ¿está segura de que no es un error?- Preguntó el segundo de los Sakamakis a la secretaria del colegio.<p>

-No, no lo es, señor Sakamaki. La joven Kothone Kinomoto asistirá a clases junto con usted y su hermano, en último curso.- Explicó tranquilamente la joven.

-Pero solamente tiene quince años, eso no puede ser...- Debía ser una jodida broma, pero sabía que eso no era probable.

-Estoy consiente de eso, pero los documentos indican que ese es el curso que le corresponde.-

-De acuerdo... Muchas gracias.-

Reiji salió de la oficina, y se encontró con una Kothone sonriente que lo esperaba sentada en una banca, justo donde la había dejado.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas adelantada?- Preguntó el de los lentes, entre sorprendido y molesto.

-Nunca preguntaste.- Respondió, encogiendo los hombros.

Entraron juntos al salón de clases, dónde ya se encontraban todos los alumnos, Shu incluido (quien se sentaba al fondo, y se encontraba durmiendo descaradamente). Fue presentada a sus nuevos compañeros, y enviada a tomar asiento. Habían varios lugares disponibles, pero ella decidió sentarse a un lado de Shu, quien no parecía haberse percatado de nada. Estaba cansada, y supuso que si el rubio podía hacer eso sin consecuencias, ella podía hacer lo mismo. Con una sonrisa, se recostó en el pupitre, sintiendo la taladrante mirada de desaprobación que Reiji le enviaba. Ignorándolo por completo, si no es que regocijándose un poco ante ese último hecho, cerró los ojos, dispuesta a dormirse mientras el maestro daba la clase. Tal vez ir a la escuela no sería del todo malo.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó el descanso, nadie despertó a Shu, pues existían ciertos rumores en la escuela que advertían sobre los peligros de hacerlo. Como la chica nueva venía con los Sakamakis, decidieron que era mejor dejarla en paz también.<p>

Unos minutos después de que el aula se encontrara vacía, el rubio abrió perezosamente uno de sus ojos para analizar el entorno. Despertar completamente solo en el alguna de las aulas no era nada nuevo para él, pero encontrar a otra chica en sus mismas condiciones a una corta distancia... eso si que lo era. Bostezando, se estiró de una forma no muy diferente a como lo haría una gatito después de una siesta... Total, nadie podía verlo. Un poco más despabilado, se dedicó a observar a la azabache... Era raro verla dormir; tan tranquila, con un aire tan inocente, sin lanzar comentarios mordaces o tratar de violar a alguien... Le gustaba ver a la gente dormida, no solo porque era un perezoso de primera, sino porque podía verlos dejando a un lado la defensiva, en paz.

No podía dejarla sola en el salón de clases; al fin y al cabo, era el único que gozaba de ciertos privilegios. Tampoco quería despertarla, pero definitivamente, no iba a quedarse a cuidarla mientras dormía: el también tenía sueño, y ese no era precisamente el lugar más cómodo para dormir. Sin despertarla, se la echó al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas. De alguna forma, el podía detectar que tan pesado tenían el sueño las personas, y esa chica no se iba a despertar sólo porque la zangoloteara un poquito. Y en un parpadeo, se encontraban en la sala de música.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kothone despertó, se dio cuenta de dos cosas que llamaron su atención:<p>

1.-No estaba en el salón de clases donde recordaba haberse quedado dormida.

2.-Tampoco estaba sola: un chico la estaba utilizando como almohada.

Observando su entorno con detenimiento, se dio cuenta de que ese debía de ser el salón de música: la estructura diseñada para mejorar la acústica, el enorme piano de cola, varios violines, violas, chelos, flautas transversales, tambores, entre otros instrumentos organizados cuidadosamente en diferentes estantes estantes se lo indicaron. Y el chico al que tenía sobre su regazo era nada más y nada menos que Shu Sakamaki, el joven con quien hacía no mucho había tenido un candente encuentro en el cuarto de baño.

-Shu- Susurró, tratando de moverlo. Cuando lo apartó, su cabeza golpeó contra el piso, produciendo un ruido desagradable, haciendo que Kothone se sintiera culpable, aunque el chico apenas pareció inmutarse.- Shu, despierta.-

Después de un rato, logró que el vampiro despertara a medias, pero no que abriera los ojos.

-Tsk, que molesta eres... Déjame en paz.- Y en lugar de abrir los ojos, solo se acomodó mejor en el suelo.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿No se supone que deberíamos estar en clases?-

-Yo te traje aquí. Ahora, vete si quieres, pero cállate.-

-¿No se supone que podríamos meternos en problemas?-

-¿Importa?- Replicó el rubio, entreabriendo un poco los ojos.

Kothone lo observó en silencio. Cualquier persona con un poco de sentido común sabría que saltarse las clases el primer día, o cualquier otro, no era una excelente idea, y Kothone era una chica con sentido común. Nunca se había metido en problemas dentro de la escuela, o con asuntos relacionados. Nuevamente centró su atención en el rubio que estaba a sus pies, nuevamente dormido. Siempre había una primera vez. Con un largo suspiro, mandó todo al diablo. Solos en un salón al que probablemente nadie entraría (pues de otra forma el joven no lo habría seleccionado para dormir) las cosas podían ponerse muy interesantes... Y pensó en eso, pero apartó cualquier idea pervertida a un lado. Sería la segunda oportunidad de ese tipo que dejaba pasar en el día, contando la de su encuentro matutino con Subaru... Pero, como se dijo a si misma, ya habrían otras. Tenía sueño, y al abrazar al rubio, acomodándose en su pecho para estar más cómoda, ningún pensamiento lujurioso acudió a su mente.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando dije que no lo acabaría en el momento que lo empecé, tenía razón: Me dormí a los dos párrafos. Pero mejor es comenzar en algún punto, ¿No?<strong>

**Otra vez, pensaba hacer el capítulo un poco más largo, pero decidí acomodar las ideas que tenía para el otro. ¿Me estoy poniendo cursi? No se preocupen, ya tendrán salseo en otros capítulos, pero ahora quiero probar que Kothone tiene un corazoncito, y que al igual que todos los hermanos, su carácter tiene una razón de ser.**

**Ya saben que acepto encantada cualquier sugerencia o idea respecto a la historia.**

**Por: Dessirenya.**


	13. Mañanas de Tango

**Las primeras lineas de este capítulo las comencé a escribir en clase de cómputo (si, soy niña bien que acaba las actividades rápido) obvio, no estará muy horny (al menos no el principio) pues si fuera el caso, no me habría arriesgado a un reporte y una cita con la psicóloga de la escuela... Como sea, ya tengo la idea, y aunque de nuevo, dudo acabarlo de una sentada, trataré de avanzar un poco. **

**Bueno, creo que modificaré un poco la trama de mi "estructura original", pues tengo una serie de ideas nuevas que quiero colar en la historia, entre esas ideas, está el profundizar un poco más a los personajes, claro, sin quitar el desmadre y el salseo. **

**Por cierto, gracias a todas por leer... Estoy muy feliz de haber llegado a los 70 reviews. De nuevo, gracias Daira-Sakamaki por tus reviews, y para AbrilDark: me alegra que te haya gustado... No puedo dar las gracias una por una, porque ya saben... Soy muy floja, pero ya saben que a veces agradezco por mensaje.**

**Disfruten el cap :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Mañanas de Tango<strong>

La paz se acabó junto con las clases, pues Reiji, al ir en la misma clase que Kothona y Shu, se percató de que ambos se habían saltado TODAS las clases de ese día… Y digamos que eso no le hizo mucha gracia.

-Vamos… No fue la gran cosa…- Dijo Kothone, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Que no fue la gran cosa?- Reiji trataba de controlar su tono de voz sin mucho éxito- Señorita Kinomoto, debe saber que sus actitudes dentro del colegio me afectan a mi, pues he sido nombrado su tutor escolar, y por lo tanto, soy la primera persona a la que le llamarán la atención en caso de que cometas alguna falta.

-¿Y?- Preguntó con descaro.

-No tiene sentido tratar de explicarte las cosas. Te irás a pie y punto.- Y con esto, se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándo a la azabache sola. Los demás vampiros ya estaban en la limusina, así que tendría que arreglárselas ella sola.

-Oh, perfecto. Nada como caminar quien sabe cuantos kilómetros sin tener la menor idea le la dirección- La limusina la había llevado a la mansión la última vez- a las tres de la mañana... O igual, podría dormir en el colegio...- Realmente se estaba planteando la segunda opción.

No habían pasado más de diez minutos desde que habían terminado las clases, pero la escuela ya estaba casi vacía. A la pelinegra se le ocurrió la idea de ir a recepción, pensando en que con un poco de suerte todavía habría alguien que pudiera proporcionarle su dirección, y después algún alumno podría prestarle dinero para un taxi (ya después Raito se lo pagaría). Felicitándose a si misma por no dejarse paralizar por el pánico, se encaminó por los pasillos que había recorrido más temprano rumbo a las oficinas. Agradeció el hecho de que tuvieran casilleros, pues así no tenía que cargar con los útiles que, ni lento ni perezoso, Reiji le había proporcionado.

Corrió con suerte; la misma chica que la había atendido unas horas antes se encontraba aún en su lugar de trabajo, organizando algunos documentos o algo así. Utilizando uno de sus tonos de voz de niña inocente, e inventando una historia en la que ella misma insistía por irse sola para ir a la iglesia en el camino, pero olvidaba que no sabía la dirección (pues no quería hacer quedar mal a nadie) consiguió los datos que necesitaba.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Higurashi, de verdad, me ha salvado.- Dijo, con una enorme sonrisa.

-No hay de que, señorita Kinomoto. Vaya tranquila; la zona puede verse muy desierta, pero realmente no es peligrosa.-

"_Paso uno, completado... Sólo falta encontrar a alguien que me preste dinero... Si supiera donde queda, tal vez estaría dispuesta a caminar" _pensó.

Vagando por los pasillos se encontró con una pelirroja bastante tímida. Llevaba un uniforme bastante gastado, como si llevara varios años usando el mismo un día tras otro. Su larga cabellera estaba recogida en una trenza de la escapaban unos mechones. Sus ojos miel, reflejaban miedo al mundo... De alguna manera, le recordó un poco a ella misma. Pese a ser unos centímetros más baja que ella, se notaba que debía ser unos años mayor, y aún así, se veía mucho más frágil. Al ver su facha, pensó que sería una estupidez pedirle dinero, pero llegó a la conclusión de que si podía pagar una escuela privada, no podía vivir en la miseria. Soltó un largo suspiro, y se aproximó a ella.

-Disculpa...- Tenía varios moretones en el rostro y los brazos, que solamente ahora, estando a unos pasos de distancia, podía notar.

-Ah... Ho-hola- Musitó con timidez la pelirroja.

-Hola, mi nombre es Kothone Kinomoto, y soy nueva... - "_Vamos, pídeselo. Se lo devolverás mañana_" se dijo a si misma. Por alguna razón, no le parecía correcto pedirle el dinero. - Y... bueno... Mis primos me han dejado... Estoy viviendo con ellos desde hace poco...- No le pareció correcto mentirle a ella... al menos, no más de lo estrictamente necesario.- Y... pues... No sé como llegar a casa, aunque tengo la dirección, así que... - "_¿Por qué diablos me cuesta tanto hablar?_" - Quería saber si podrías... Ah... Prestarme algo de dinero... Ya sabes, para un taxi... Seguramente el sabrá como llegar...- "_Demonios, estoy hablando como idiota"-_ Prometo pagártelo mañana mismo.-

-Oh... eso...- hizo una extraña mueca de resignación, esa que suelen hacer las personas que no quieren hacer algo, pero no son capaces de negarse a nada. Kpthone, al verla, estuvo a punto de decirle que no era realmente necesario, que se las arreglaría sola.- Claro, no hay problema... Creo que por aquí tengo algo.-

Revisó en sus bolsillos... Habían monedas, muchas monedas de poco valor, como si se tratara de una bolsa de abuelita; aún así, logró juntar una suma aceptable de dinero, y se la entregó a la azabache con una sonrisa. Ella las aceptó sintiendose culpable, y sin estar muy segura de el por qué. Ella desarmaba sin saberlo, y sin que los otros supieran.

-Muchas gracias. Prometo que mañana te lo devolveré.-

-No te preocupes, en estos momentos lo necesitas más que yo.-

-Gracias, de verdad... Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me... Me llamo Gretell.-

-Me alegra haberte conocido.- Dijo con sinceridad. -Pero ahora debo irme, antes de que sea más tarde. Te buscaré mañana antes de entrar a clase, lo prometo.

-No te preocupes... Hasta luego, Kothone.-

Antes de irse, se sonrieron la una a la otra. Era obvio que ambas eran muy diferentes, pero el sentimiento de empatía fluía en ambos sentidos. Después, cada una se alejó en una dirección diferente.

Ya en la entrada, Kothone se dispuso a comenzar a caminar sin rumbo fijo hasta encontrar un taxi, pero apenas salió del instituto, alguien le tapó los ojos con una mano mientras la atraía hacia su cuerpo con la otra. Un poco nerviosa, ella tanteó el cuerpo de su atacante, para relajarse al confirmar lo que su sentido del olfato le había indicado: Era Raito.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que ya se habían ido?-

-Te lo dije. Un caballero jamás permitiría que una dama camine sola a altas horas de la noche si puede evitarlo, y yo soy un caballero.- Al decir ésto, extendió su mano hacia la de la joven en un gesto de galantería. - ¿Me permite?-

-Será un placer- Respondió con una risita.- Pero... había pensado en que tal vez podríamos tomar un taxi...-

-¿Y perdernos la oportunidad de disfrutar de una noche tan hermosa como esta? El cielo está bastante despejado, así que la vista es hermosa, y el clima está de lo mas agradable.-

-Bueno...- Debía admitir que era verdad, pero no quería haberle pedido en vano el dinero a esa chica...- ¿Está muy lejos?-

-Un poco, pero si te cansas, te cargo Bitch-Chan... Y si no, podemos detenernos en el camino y pasarla muy bien.- Lo último lo dijo con tono pervertido, pero no por eso dejaba de ser una buena propuesta...

-Bueno... Siendo así...-

-¿Vienes?-

-Contigo hasta el fin del mundo- Dijo, mitad en broma... Y mitad en serio, al tiempo que aceptaba la mano del castaño.

En realidad, la mansión estaba a unas dos horas a pie, pero tomando en cuenta que ambos iban bromeando y disfrutando del paisaje, se movían más del doble de lento: A paso constante, hubieran tardado cinco horas en llegar a la mansión de ese modo. Entre la hora que había perdido en la escuela y las dos que llevaban caminando, eran ya las seis de la mañana cuando se encontraron con una nueva distracción, y ellos ni siquiera lo habían notado.

-¿Clases de baile a esta hora?-

-Raito- Dijo Kothone al tiempo que sacaba el celular de su bolsillo...- Ya está empezando a salir el sol... Y son casi las seis de la mañana. Debe ser una clase matutina.-

En ese momento, Raito se percató de algo que ninguno de los dos habían notado, a de más de la hora: No se habían soltado de las manos en todo el camino. De todas maneras, no le dio demasiada importancia.

-Tal parece, son clases de Tango en parejas. ¿Entramos?-

-¿Entrar? Debemos llegar a la mansión, ya es muy tarde y...- "_¿Y qué?" _se preguntó. Ya estaban en problemas, una hora más no sería una gran diferencia. - ¿Sabes? No veo por que no.-

-Perfecto, Bitch Chan- Dijo, esbozando una enorme sonrisa.- Aunque... Las clases no son grátis... Si pensabas irte en taxi, supongo que debías tener dinero.-

-En efecto...-

-Te lo devolveré en la mansión. Ahora, ¿Entramos?-

-Por supuesto-

-Las damas primero.- Kothone le respondió con una amplia sonrisa, y ambos entraron.

Dentro del lugar, la mayoría de las parejas estaban formadas por parejas de viejitos, y uno que otro matrimonio de edad mediana. "_Bien, podrían ser mis padres_" Pensó la azabache mientras observaba a una pareja que parecía estar divirtiendose mucho. Bailaban abrazados, sin apegarse al ritmo, riendo a carcajadas a cada equivocación.

-Pero no... No lo son...- Murmuró la pelinegra sin darse cuenta.

-¿No son quienes, Bitch-Chan?- Preguntó Raito, observándola con una ceja enarcada.

-Nada, no importa.-

Legaron justo antes de que iniciara la segunda clase del día. Raito resultó ser en el baile, como en todas las cosas que hacía, alguien apasionado, y aunque la joven no estaba a su mismo nivel, no se quedaba muy atrás. Incluso la instructora estaba impresionada, pues según le dijeron, era la primera vez que lo hacían.

Y ahí estaban, una presa y un vampiro, bailando tango entre viejitos mientras terminaba de amanecer. Sabían que Reiji les echaría una buena, pero eso sería después. Al final, el dinero de Gretell hizo muy felices a dos jovenes esa hermosa mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Si si si, me puse cursi, pero... Meh. Parece que me inspiro en clase de cómputo, porque avancé la historia después de mi examen (grité de alegría cuando vi mi 8.8, y todos me quedaron viendo raro).<strong>

**Gretell es otro personaje reciclado, sólo que a ella si le he dejado su nombre original. La saqué de un cuento llamado "Gretell" (válgame la redundancia) obviamente de mi autoría... Una prima dice que se parece a mi en carácter... Ya la irán conociendo mejor en el transcurso de la historia.**

**Dejen Reviews :D**

**By: Dessirenya**


	14. Muñeca

**Hola :D Llevo más de una semana sin actualizar, pero... Soy muy floja, y me distraje con unos textos en latín que aparentemente no tienen traducción.**

**A demás,estaba en periodo de exámenes... Por cierto, creo que reprobé la mitad... Pero bueno, creo que igual paso matemáticas... No tengo muchas ganas de escribir, pero luego aparecen a medio camino (?) Así que... a empezar... Y tomar el pedacito que escribí en computo xD Creo que por algo me encanta esa clase, aunque todos la odien.**

**Ya estaba sin ideas, pero mientras iba ala cocina y calentaba un plato de no sé que cosa que sobró de ayer, me llegó la inspiración.**

**Una cosa más... he estado pensado en cambiar el nombre del fic a "Enredos y algo más" o algo parecido... No sé.**

* * *

><p><strong>Muñeca<strong>

Cuándo Raito y Kothone llegaron a la mansión, a eso de las once de la mañana, el único, despierto era Subaru, quien al verlos pasar por el jardín simplemente decidió ignorarlos. Ambos suspiraron aliviados, y al notarlo, se soltaron a reír a carcajadas. Tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, se escabulleron hacia las habitaciones. Raito dejó a la chica en la puerta de la suya, y antes de irse, la tomó de la cintura y le dio un apasionado y fugaz beso, para luego darse media vuelta y retirarse sin decir palabra, dejando a la azabache un poco extrañada. Al final, simplemente se encogió de hombros y decidió entrar.

Kothone había aguantado esa extraña juerga mañanera gracias a la prolongada sienta con Shu, pero en cuanto llegó a su habitación calló rendida en su cama, sin molestarse en cambiarse el uniforme por algo más cómodo, y no tardó mucho en quedar dormido. Mientras tanto, en otra habitación, un vampiro de cabello castaño sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras buscaba figuras abstractas en el techo.

* * *

><p>Kothone despertó de un sueño bastante subidito de tono al sentir como una lengua recorría su mejilla. Demasiado adormilada para sentirse extrañada, trató de frotarse los ojos e incorporarse, pero no pudo hacer ninguna de esas cosas, pues alguien se abrazaba firmemente a su cuerpo. Parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar su vista, con lo que la borrosa mancha violeta que tenía a un lado se aclaraba hasta convertirse en el cabello de Kanato. El pelilila la abrazaba de una forma bastante infantil posesiva, como si se tratara de un enorme peluche sin el cual no podía dormir.<p>

-Kanato-Kun, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo lo más dulcemente posible, para no hacerlo enfadar con la pregunta.

-Quería beber de tu sangre, pero como te veías muy linda durmiendo, decidí no molestarte...- Kothona suspiró aliviada al ver que el vampiro no se había molestado. Casi no había tratado con él, pero por lo poco que lo conocía, sabía que era mejor no hacerlo enfadar, o en el mejor de los casos, tendría que soportar uno de sus berrinches- Por cierto... Sabes muy dulce...- Al decir eso, el pelilila lamió otra vez su mejilla. -Ya que estás despierta... Aliméntame.-

-De acuerdo pero...-

-¿Pero qué?- Preguntó con un peligroso brillo en los ojos.

-¿Puedo levantarme?-

En silencio, el pelilila se puso de pie y se alejó unos pasos, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Kothone se incorporó inmediantamente, quedando sentada en el borde de la cama y en un movimiento apartó su cabello a un lado para dejar su cuello expuesto. El vampiro ladeó la cabeza, curioso.

-Listo-

-¿No vas a resistirte?-

-¿Para qué- Replicó la pelinegra, encogiéndose de hombros. -Sería totalmente inútil, y realmente no me molesta que me muerdan.-

-Kothone-Chan es una chica muy curiosa, ¿No lo crees Teddy?- Comentó mientras observaba al oso- Las demás suelen ser muy egoístas, pero ella no lo es... creo que me agrada.-

Lentamente, el chico se acercó a ella, hasta quedar el un frente al otro, se inclinó para quedar a la altura de su cuello, mientras le separaba las piernas con su cuerpo para situarse entre ellas. Recorrió el pálido cuello de la chica, con la lengua hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, el cual mordisqueó suavemente, sin hacerlo sangrar.

-Antes de darle placer a una mujer... Hay que besarla.- Susurró el vampiro con voz ronca.

Repentinamente, Kanato estaba recostado sobre Kothone, devorando sus labios con un furor que fue correspondido segundos después, cuando la sorpresa inicial de la azabache se desvaneció. Cuando el oxígeno se les acabó, el de los cabellos lilas se incorporó levemente, respirando al mismo ritmo agitado que la chica, mientras un pequeño hilo de saliva conectaba sus labios. "Y yo que pensaba que era un niño... ¿Dónde diablos habrá aprendido a besar así?" Pensó Kothone.

El vampiro acercó sus labios al cuello de la chica, y buscó con la lengua alguna parte libre de marcas, una que el fuera el primero en profanar. Cuando hundió sus colmillos en la blanca piel, soltó un gemido que hizo que la joven recordará a Raito. Un sonido indecente inundó la habitación mientras el vampiro succionaba, interrumpido sólo por suaves gemidos de parte de ambos. Un rato depués, cuando el vampiro se sintió satisfecho, se separó sólo para recostarse a un lado de la chica, abrazándola de la cintura posesivamente, mientras ella acariciaba los cabellos lilas.

-Tu sangre es una de las cosas más dulces que he probado, Kothone-Chan...- Musitó el Kanato. -¿Estabas excitada?-

-Creo que tomaré´eso como un halago... Y si, lo estaba, para que negarlo.- Susurró.

-Eres extraña...-

-Simplemente me encanta que me muerdan.-

-Eso confirma lo que dije... Pero, me agradas.-

-Tu también me agradas, Kanato-Kun-

Después de confesarse su mutuo aprecio, nadie habló por varios minutos; sólo permanecieron en la misma posición, el con su rostro hundido en el cuello de la chica, y ella observando el techo mientras jugueteaba con sus cabellos. De pronto, una idea atravesó por la mente del Sakamaki, haciéndolo sonreír de forma casi psicótica. Aún no le había mostrado sus lugares favoritos. De forma brusca, se incorporó, haciendo que la pelinegra lo observara con curiosidad.

-Sígueme. Quiero llevarte a un lugar especial.-

Curiosa, la chica se incorporó, dando a entender que estaba dispuesta a seguirlo. El chico tomó a Teddy, quien había quedado todo el tiempo el el suelo, y lo abrazó celosamente mientras le susurraba palabras de disculpa. Una vez terminada la escena de "reconciliación" (durante la cual Kothone se hizo la invisible) se adentraron un largo rato por los innumerables pasillos de la mansión, hasta llegar a una habitación hasta ahora desconocida para la chica. Al entrar, se quedó con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

-Son hermosas...- Murmuró la azabache al ver la colección de muñecas de cera.

-Sabía que te gustarían, pero aún así, ¿no te dan miedo?-

-Para nada.- Respondió la chica, después de soltar una risita. -Tal vez un poco de envidia, si.-

-No tienes que sentir envidia.- Susurró sobre su cuello.- Puedo convertirte en una de ellas si gustas... Ahora mismo... Te peinaré con esmero, y dejaré ese adorable rojo de tus labios... Tendrás el vestido más hermoso... Me encargaré de que las opaques a todas... Y estaremos juntos toda la eternidad.- Ofreció. Al voltear, la chica observó que el vampiro sonreía de forma psicópata, pero aún así, no se asustó.

-¿Fueron humanas?- Preguntó sin inmutarse, señalando a las muñecas.

-Las antiguas novias. Todas decían que no, pero sé que cada una de ellas deseaba convertirse en mi muñeca. ¿Tu también quieres, ¿cierto?-

-Si... Si quiero...-

Eso lo dejó estupefacto. Nunca, jamás, es sus quien sabe cuantos años de vida, el vampiro había escuchado esa respuesta de los labios de una de las antiguas novias. Generalmente trataban de salir huyendo, y eso lo irritaba... Pero bien había lo dicho, ella era extraña.

-¿De-de verdad, Kothone-Chan?- Preguntó, cambiando su sonrisa psicópata por una dulce e infantil.

-De verdad, Kanato-Kun.- Prometió con una enorme sonrisa- No ahora mismo, pero no tienes de que preocuparte. Para ti, que dispones de la vida eterna, no debe ser un problema esperar algunos meses. Dudo soportar demasiado; a lo mucho, viviré media año más. Pero en cuanto muera, puedes tomar mi cadáver y convertirme en una de esas preciosas muñecas. Sería un gran honor.-

-Gracias, Kothona-Kun... Prometo que serás la más hermosa.- Dijo alegremente el pelilila, abrazándola mientras ella volvía a jugar con sus cabellos.

* * *

><p>Al regresar a su habitación, las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar de forma incontrolable por las mejillas de Kothone, pero silenciosa. Ella odiaba llorar, pero esa vez ni siquiera se había molestado en tratar de contenerse. Lloró y lloró hasta quedar dormida con el rostro aún hundido en la almohada que usó para ocultar sus sollozos.<p>

Y es que esa tarde, mientras Kanato bebía, se sintió cansada, muy cansada... Y débil. En ese momento comprendió que, como había dicho, no duraría demasiado. El panorama a corto plazo era placentero, divertido, casi bueno... Pero a largo plazo... Simplemente no existía.

Raito la había visto llorar y dormir por varias horas, inmóvil en su lugar. Ella no había notado su presencia, en parte porque estaba demasiado sumida en sus ideas depresivas, y en parte porque el vampiro, al no saber que hacer, se había quedado congelado. Había aparecido en la habitación de la chica con la intensión de divertirse un rato, pero lo que había visto lo dejó confundido.

Cuando vio en el reloj que faltaba una hora para ir a clases, el castaño se acercó a la chica, acarició un poco sus cabellos, la giró para dejarla de frente y besó de forma juguetona sus labios para despertarla.

-Date una ducha, arréglate para la escuela y mete algo cómodo en un bolso, Bitch-Chan.-

-¿Para qué la ropa?- Preguntó con el tono alegre de siempre. Sabía que era imposible ocultar que había llorado, pero si no había hecho preguntas, mejor.

-Porque iremos a clases de baile hoy también, al igual que los jueves. Será tres veces por semana.-

-Yo... Vaya... ¿Es enserio?-

-Si Bitch-Chan, lo es. Ahora, date prisa, ¿o acaso quieres que me bañe contigo?- Dijo de forma pícara.

-Eso me trae recuerdos de mi primer día en la casa.- Dijo Kothone, soltando una carcajada.

-¿Qué travesura hizo mi Bitch-Chan?-

-Pregúntale a tu hermanito, Shu.- Respondió, con un guiñido. Se miraron a los ojos unos momento, y después, ambos rompieron en carcajadas.

-Date prisa.- Raito se puso de pie y se dirigió en la puerta. Justo antes de salir, pareció recordar algo y se detuvo. -Toma, no has comido en todo el día.- Dijo. Kothone atrapó la cosa que el castaño le había lanzado, y vio que era una barra de chocolate.

-Gracias.- Respondió, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

-Date prisa, o yo mismo vendré a vestirte- Dijo el castaño, mitad en broma, mitad en serio.

Una vez que estuvo sola, Kothone sonrió de nuevo mientras abría el empaque de la barra de chocolate. Al menos las cosas no estarían tan mal en el tiempo que le quedara.

* * *

><p><strong>Tardé mucho escribiendo, me puse emocional, etcétera etcétera. Como sea, aquí está el capítulo.<strong>

** Estoy medio depresiva, y eso afecta en mi modo de escribir, pero no demasiado, y no de la forma esperada... Como sea, trataré de actualizar pronto.**

**Saludos.**

**By:Dess**


	15. Detalles dolorosos

**Hoy conocerán un poco a un personaje creado por mi... No tengo la mas remota idea de que voy a escribir, pero quiero que la conozcan. Su historia es sombría, como mi humor el día de hoy, así que... A ver que sale.**

* * *

><p><strong>Detalles dolorosos<strong>

Mientras Kothone se daba una larga ducha en la mansión Sakamaki, una pelirroja le quitaba el pestillo a la puerta de los baños de la escuela. Gretell sabía que nadie entraría, pero aún así se sentía mas segura de esa manera; era una manía que había adquirido a los doce años, pocas semanas después de la muerte de sus padres, cuando su custodia fue entregada pariente más cercano que tenía, un primo de su padre, su tío James. A veces, sólo a veces, servía... Las otras veces James decidía usar la llave y entrar de todas maneras. Aún así nuca entraba a su habitación sin cerrar con seguro, pues a veces era mejor que nada.

Antes de salir, echó una última ojeada al lugar para confirmar que lo había dejado completamente seco, ya que a veces le resultaba difícil bañarse en los lavabos sin salpicar demasiado, como en esa ocasión. A veces estaba tan lastimada que el solo moverse le dolía, y esa era una de esas veces. Incluso había tenido que robar unas vendas y alcohol de la enfermería esa vez. Cuando su tío bebía mas de lo usual solía dejar que se le pasara la mano, y esa vez debía haber bebido muchísimo más de lo usual, si se tomaban como punto de referencia las marcas que la botella de vino rota había dejado en su estómago... Si la pelirroja se movía demasiado, volvían a sangrar.

Haciendo una mueca de dolor, se encaminó hacia el salón de cocina, donde había dejado sus cosas. Era el salón mas cálido de todos y su mejor opción durante las noches frías, pues difícilmente conseguía algo más que un par de sábanas y una almohada de la enfermería. Se apresuró a recoger para devolver las cosas a su lugar antes de que llegara el personal, y después, tomó su mochila y se fue al jardín.

Comenzó a pensar en la chica de la noche anterior, la azabache que le había pedido dinero prestado. Esperaba que se lo devolviera esa noche, o tendría que limitarse comer sólo un paquete de galletas. La cantidad que le prestó le alcanzaba para comer por tres días, y era lo que lograba reunir en una semana: cada vez que su tío la mandaba a comprar vodka, comida o cigarrillos, ella se quedaba con una pequeña parte del cambio, ya que el jamás le daría algo por su cuenta. No sentía culpa, pues sabía que con la herencia de sus padres tendría derecho a mucho más que esas miserias... Pero lamentablemente para ella (y afortunadamente para James) no era el caso. La única razón por la cual asistía a un colegio tan caro como ese, es porque el instituto contaba con una especie de seguro que garantizaba tu educación en caso de la muerte de ambos padres, y a su tío realmente le daba igual.

Se recostó un rato sobre el pasto, admirando la luna. No le llamaban la atención las estrellas, pero podía perderse sólo con observar la luna, y así fue, pues a los pocos minutos se quedó dormida. Despertó una hora después, sobresaltada por el toque de entrada. Se puso de pie y tomó su mochila rápidamente, caminando rápido pero sin atreverse a correr para llegar a clases. Aún debía recoger algunas cosas de su casillero.

Llegó con unos minutos de retraso, pero antes que el profesor. Aliviada, tomó su lugar en el fondo del salón. Observó el asiento vacío que había a un lado, el que debería ocupar su compañero de clases, Subaru Sakamaki. Nunca habían hablado, pues le resultaba intimidante, pero aún así llamaba su atención... Tenían la misma marca que el dolor deja en la mirada, y eso lo había convertido desde un primer momento en objeto de su interés... A demás, era guapo, y tenía algo es su aura que le resultaba sumamente seductor. Observó el asiento vacío unos segundos más antes de clavar su mirada en la pizarra. Era habitual que se saltara algunas clases, pero aún así, eso le entristecía un poco. Antes de que pudiera deprimirse más, entró el profesor, dando inicio a la clase.

Entre cambios de clases se enteró de que una chica de cabello negro había estado buscándola. Supuso que era Kothone, quien al fin y al cabo si estaba dispuesta a cumplir su promesa. Durante el receso, alguien le comentó que la habían visto en el en el salón de cocina, y decidió ir a buscarla por su cuenta; si no la encontraba, tal vez podría coger algo para comer.

Al cruzar por un pasillo, una alumna de noveno grado que salía de su clase la empujó, haciendo que cayera, golpeándose el vientre contra el borde de una mesa que para su mala suerte habían llevado afuera del salón. Soltó un gemido lastimero y se puso de pie ignorando las risas. Sentía humedad en las vendas, pero no podía hacer nada hasta después de clases.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, Kothone se había dado prisa para estar lista a tiempo. No se sentía con ánimos para soportar los regaños de Reiji. Cuando salió de la ducha, Laito estaba esperándola cómodamente sentado en su cama. Hizo un esfuerzo por devolverle la sonrisa del castaño sin que pareciera demasiado falsa. Había llorado de nuevo en la ducha, pero por suerte para ella no se notaba. Había llegado a la conclusión de que esa extraña libertad valía su sangre, pero eso no evitaba que el valor fuera demasiado alto como para permitirle disfrutar en plenitud. Podía soportar cien mil mareos como los de esa tarde, sintiendo satisfacción de saber que aún estaba viva... Pero llegaría el punto en el que a alguien se le pasaría la mano y acabaría con ella. Como si el universo probara eso último, Raito preguntó por una cicatriz en la cara interna de su muslo que solo era visible si prestabas suficiente atención. Con una amarga sonrisa, recordó la manera en que su padre la había molido a golpes la vez que le mostró a su madre una carta de amor que un compañero de clases había escrito para ella cuando tenía once años. El dolor de sentir su confianza defraudada había sido incluso mayor al que sintió cuando la hebilla del cinturón escapó de las manos de su padre, y la marca que había quedado era mucho más profunda.<p>

-Me caí de una casa del árbol cuando tenía once años, y aterricé sobre alguna cosa que me dejó esa marca.- No era muy buena mintiendo sobre esos asuntos en particular, pero lo decía con suficiente seguridad para que la dejaran en paz. Tuvo que reprimir un suspiro al ver que Raito también se la había tragado.

-Debes tener cuidado, Bitch-Chan- Se limitó a decir el ojiverde, para después lamer la marca.

* * *

><p>En efecto, al llegar la cocina, Gretell se encontró a Kothone, tal y como le habían dicho que haría. Pero no estaba sola: Estaba acompañada de un chico pelirrojo al que reconoció como uno de los hermanos de Subaru. Ninguno de los dos la había visto, pues el chico se encontraba de espaldas a ella, y Kothone estaba ocupada dándole los últimos toque al platillo que había preparado. Se le hizo agua la boca cuando el olfato y la vista le indicaron de que se trataba: Takoyakis. Eran una de sus comidas favoritas, pero aún así, habían pasado varios años desde que había probado uno por última vez. "Olvídalo, no viniste a eso" Se autorreprendió.<p>

* * *

><p>Esa noche Kothone había acudido al instituto con toda la sana intención de no perderse de ninguna clase, y así había sido, hasta que un problema de cabello rojo la interceptó durante un cambio de clases: Ayayo. Al pelirrojo se le habían antojado unos takoyaquis para el almuerzo, pero había un pequeño detalle: Él era incapaz de hervir agua sin que se le quemara. Pero eso no era contratiempo: tenía a la nueva presa, quien podría cocinarle lo que quería, y no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Así que las sanas intenciones de la azabache se fueron al caño cuando el pelirrojo la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró hacia el salón de cocina. Cuando se enteró de que deseaba, suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco. No estaba de ánimos para discutir. "Bueno... Al menos no es mi sangre. Da igual, dudo perderme de algo interesante en clases de Biblia."<p>

Perdió toda la hora de clases cocinando, sintiendo como la mirada de Ayato seguía todos sus movimientos de forma ansiosa, cosa que le hizo gracia: parecía un niño pequeño, o un cachorro. Cuando la campana anunció que había empezado el receso, trató de darse más prisa, pues tenía que encontrar a la chica pelirroja para devolverle el dinero, ya que no la había hallado en ninguna parte en la entrada. Había decidido dejar los platos sucios para no perder tiempo, y estaba dando el último toque del platillo, lista para salir pitando en cuando acabara, cuando la voz del pelirrojo, cargada de una nota sombría, la hizo levantar la mirada.

-Huele a sangre.- Murmuró.

Al levantar la mirada, Kothone se encontró con unos ojos verdes ensombrecidos por la sed. Ciertamente, resultaba algo aterrador, pero lo que verdaderamente la dejó helada fue lo que vio detrás del pelirrojo: Otra cabellera roja, piel muy blanca, unos grandes ojos miel que observaban con curiosidad... Y una mancha oscura extendiéndose por la camisa de Gretell.

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo rápido, o lastimarían a la chica, y seguramente no le permitirían vivir después de enterarse de ese secreto, pero también sabía que ella no sería capaz de detener a Ayato normalmente, y menos estando tan débil como lo estaba. Pero no pensaba permitir que una inocente fuera asesinada esa noche si podía hacer algo para evitarlo.

-Si quieres beber, solamente debes pedirlo- Ronroneó sensualmente, mientras acercaba su cuello a la boca del vampiro.

Quizá por el cansancio que había sentido desde la tarde, quizá por la brutalidad del pelirrojo o quizá por la preocupación que sentía por la pelirroja, esa vez no pudo disfrutar de la mordida; todo lo contrario: sintió como la vida era succionada a cada sorbo del vampiro. Aún así, hizo un esfuerzo para impedir que todo eso se reflejara en su rostro mientras buscaba los ojos miel de la pelirroja.

* * *

><p>Gretell no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Debía sel alguna pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría... Pero no, lo que estaba viendo era real, tan real como los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Sintió un retortijón el el estómago al ver como algunas gotas de sangre caían al piso. Sabía que debía hacer algo, huír, gritar, pedir ayuda, lo que sea... Pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Las sangre en el suelo parecía tener un efecto hipnótico sobre ella, ya que no podía apartar su mirada de ellas, pero de alguna forma, logró romper el hechizo. Buscó los ojos verdes de la pelinegra, y se alivió al ver que aún reflejaban vida. Un movimiento de pupilas la guió a observar los pálidos labios de Kothone, que se curvaban en un bizarro intento de sonrisa, y luego se movían para dibujar la palabra "Huye" en el aire.<p>

De alguna manera, la pelirroja logró hacer que las piernas le respondieran y así salir corriendo del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este capítulo fue mi record (?) Es el que con menos interrupciones he escrito, y con el que menos he tardado (hora y cuarenta minutos) pero también ha dado muchos problemas: No guardé unas partes tres veces, y tuve que reescribirlas. Aún así, con la hora perdida, terminé.<strong>

**Dejen Reviews.**

**Maldigo a mi internet, y me despido.**

**By: Dessirenya.**


	16. Sangre

**¿Alguien más piensa que el intro de American Horror Story mola? No sé... Es genial... **

**De todos mis fics, me he dado cuenta de que este es el que más pesada trama tiene, y creo que me gusta... Tal vez algún día lo adapte para un libro en donde en vez de Vampiros sean mafiosos (?) Ya se verá. Por lo pronto, tengo algunas ideas sueltas para la trama, pero les juro que no me caería mal alguna sugerencia de las lectoras... Incluso de canciones para inspirarme (?)**

**Me quedé algo triste por la ausencia de Reviews en el fic pasado, y puede que eso se medio bobo, pero se siente como si nadie lo hubiera leído... Como sea, esas cosas pasan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sangre<strong>

Tanto Subaru como Shu acostumbraban saltarse las clases por el mismo motivo: Querían que los dejaran en paz. Mientras Shu optaba por quedarse toda la noche en el salón de música, Subaru solía vagar por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo. Ambos eran los más tranquilos de la familia, por lo que generalmente cada que algo ocurría, preferían mantenerse al margen... Pero esa noche, cuándo sintieron el olor de la sangre de Kothone y otra chica golpearlos con brusquedad, supieron que la situación era demasiado grave para simplemente dejarlo pasar por alto. Algo estaba pasando, y debían intervenir, así que, cada uno por su lado, se fueron acercando al lugar de donde procedía el olor.

Cuándo Shu llegó a la cocina, Kothone ya se encontraba inconsciente y aún así Ayato seguía bebiendo de ella. El rubio se quedó una fracción de segundo en la entrada de la puerta, analizando el entorno. Notó que en el suelo, justo frente a sus pies, habían unas gotas de sangre que no le pertenecían a nadie que el conociera. La habitación estaba vacía salvo ellos tres. Observó la posición en la que estaba Ayato, e hizo un cálculo rápido del ángulo y la fuerza con la que iba a atacar en ese momento. Un parpadeo después, el pelirrojo estaba en el suelo, soltando un gruñido de dolor a varios metros de donde Shu se encontraba sosteniendo a una inconsciente Kothone para evitar que su cuerpo impactara contra el suelo.

No muy lejos de ahí, Subaru se topaba con el cuerpo inconsciente de una chica pelirroja, a quien reconoció como Gretell, una compañera de clases. Su camisa estaba empapada de sangre, lo cuál hacía que la palidez enfermiza de su piel fuera más notoria. Casi por instinto, la levantó en en sus brazos. Observó unos segundos el lugar de donde provenía el olor a sangre de Gretell y a la pelirroja alternativamente para finalmente decidir que debía averiguar que sucedía. Se paró frente al salón que emanaba ese olor, y se encontró con Ayato, quien se veía demasiado ausente para notar su presencia, y con Kothone en brazos de Shu, en un estado similar al de la chica que llevaba en brazos. Ambos intercambiaron miradas mientras trataban de analizar la situación para poder tomar la decisión correcta, pues si la intuición no les fallaba, se trataba de algo peligroso.

-¿Tiene marcas?- Preguntó Shu, tratando de sonar indiferente.

-No. Las heridas se las hizo algo más.- Respondió el albino tras examinar rápidamente bajo su blusa.

-Llévala a la enfermería y déjala ahí sin que nadie te vea. Después, ve a la mansión, date un baño y quema esas prendas. No le digas nada a nadie, ¿entendido?.-

Subaru asintió en silencio.

* * *

><p>Cuándo Kothone despertó, lo primero con lo que se encontró fue ese azul que solamente pertenecía a los ojos de Shu. Trató de incorporarse, pero lo hizo demasiado rápido y su cuerpo le reclamó con una fuerte punzada en la cabeza. Ignorando el malestar, permaneció sentada. Sus ojos recorrieron ansiosos la habitación, la cuál reconoció como la sala de música en la que había estado durmiendo la noche anterior.<p>

-Si buscas a la pelirroja, está en la enfermería. Yo te recomendaría seguir descansando, tu cuerpo debe estar muy débil después de perder tanta sangre... Pero puedes hacer lo que quieras.-

El rubio no se había molestado en quitarse los audífonos para hablar. Kothone lo observó fijamente por unos segundos. En efecto, nunca se había sentido tan mal, no que recordara. Y aún así, con un suspiro pesado, se puso de pie y abandonó la sala de música. Tenía que resolver eso de una vez.

Recordaba más o menos por dónde quedaba la enfermería, así que se las arreglo para llegar sin pedir ayuda. No se topó con nadie, pues todos las alumnos se encontraban en clase. Cuando llegó a la enfermería, esa se encontraba casi vacía. Solamente había una chica, una de cabellos rojizos que se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama, observándola fijamente desde que había entrado en su campo de visión.

-Deberías cambiarte.- Comentó la azabache, señalando la enorme mancha de sangre seca que cubría el uniforme de la chica.

-Luego.- La chica no quería explicar que ese era el único uniforme del que disponía, pues el de cambio se encontraba en casa, y no tenía intenciones de volver a ese lugar por una temporada.- Ahora es lo que menos importa.-

-Supongo...-

-Ten- Dijo la azabache, sacando algo de su bolsillo.- Quería dártelo desde hace rato, pero no había tenido la oportunidad.

-Gracias...- Murmuró, aceptando el dinero.

La pelinegra sabía que eso no había terminado aún, así que tomó asiento en la cama de enfrente. Esperó unos minutos, esperando a que alguna de las dos se animara a hablar primero.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó la pelirroja, recordando la escena de el salón de cocina.

-Supongo que si. ¿Y tú?-

-Digo lo mismo.- Después de una larga pausa, continuó.- Supongo que... Debo darte las gracias por lo de hace rato...-

-No hay nada que agradecer. Son cosas a las que estoy acostumbrada. A demás, llegaste ahí buscándome, ¿cierto?

-Si, es cierto. Pero gracias de todas formas.- Otra larga pausa en la que nadie se atrevió a hablar.- ¿Puedo saber que sucedió?- Se animó a preguntar finalmente la pelirroja.

-Es mejor dejar las cosas así.-

-Entonces...-

-Entonces, será mejor fingir que nada de ésto pasó.- Cortó Shu, haciendo que ambas chicas se sobresaltaran. Ninguna de las dos lo había visto llegar.- Kothone, debemos llegar a la limusina antes de que Reiji decida buscarnos.-

La pelinegra solo asintió obedientemente, sin ánimos para discutir. Shu salió de la habitación, brindándoles un poco de privacidad para despedirse.

-Hablaremos luego, ¿verdad?- Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Sólo si así lo quieres.-

Kothone estaba por ponerse de pie, cuando la pelirroja se aproximó a ella y le susurró en el oído una pregunta.

-No son humanos, ¿cierto?-

La pelinegra la apartó delicadamente, y en un susurro también, respondió.

-Eso, es algo que mejor no debes saber.-

Fuera de la habitación, Shu la tomó de las muñecas y la obligó a mirarlo. Su semblante era más sombrío de lo habitual.

-Estando en la cocina, te cortaste un dedo. Ayato se te abalanzó y bebió tanto que te dejó inconsciente. No recuerdas nada después de eso. Todos los demás han tenido sus clases en otro edificio, así que probablemente no sintieron el olor a sangre. No dirás una palabra de lo que pasó hoy, a menos que quieras que tu amiga muera o te haga compañía como sacrificio, ¿entendido?-

La pelinegra asintió lentamente, y ambos se dirigieron a la entrada.

* * *

><p><strong>Un poco más corto de lo habitual, pero meh, tenía ganas de subirlo de una vez. <strong>

**By: Dessirenya**


End file.
